New Adventures
by HawkRider
Summary: The gang arrives back at the island, but will Sora be able to tell the boy he loves? And what will happen then? If you hadn't already guessed, Yaoi.
1. A New Beginning

**Hi! If you've seen my profile you'll have seen that I love Tidus so I thought I'd finally write one with him with an important role and where you get to see his POV. Enjoy!**

**Oh, and I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything at all that you recognize from outside my stories.**

* * *

><p><span>Tidus' POV<span>

I guess I realized my feelings for him the day after he returned to the Islands. It was a normal day. I was practicing on the deck of the half-ship where I normally was when I saw two figures appear and fall from the sky. I recognized one instantly. The other took me a few seconds to recognize as I was too busy thinking about how much the first grown. I rushed off to find Selphie and Wakka straight away.

Ten minutes later, we walked onto the beach where there was a strange red ship just setting off. The strangest thing about it though was that it was in midair. The other two couldn't seem to see it though, which puzzled me. I mean, how could you miss that ship?

"Hi guys!" Selphie shouted, making Kairi jump. They turned and saw us, smiling and waving. Even Riku. I was so sure that that guy never smiled. I guess you learn something new every day.

"Where have you been?" I asked.

"Oh, here and there." Sora replied cryptically. "I see your not not asking for a spar straight away as you used to."

"That's because you've been gone for a year and a half! You left without any notice too!"

"Sorry about that."

"So, how about that spar then?"

"You're on. Meet here, tomorrow at noon. It's late and I left my sword at home." I wasn't sure but I thought I saw Riku give Sora an amused face. That was new too.

"Sure!" I decided to forget about that look. It was probably just because they were glad to be home. Still, I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. But why? "You know, you got lucky. You got here on the first day of the Summer break."

The next day came quickly. I got up at seven, as normal, and got ready to go. I liked to be able to use the full day so I didn't really ever have lie ins or late nights. I got to the island more than an hour early, but I was surprised to find Sora's boat already there. I then saw a patch of ice. Tiny, but still there. I was curious so I looked around the little island. The last place I checked was the secret place. The walls had a lot of ice on them as well as scorch marks. I walked down the passage towards the main part of the cave, ducking when a fireball flew at me. Wait, what? A fireball? Now I was confused, scared and curious, a fairly lethal combination. I crept towards the cave where I saw Sora, wielding what looked to be a giant key. I gasped. He must have heard as just then he turned around, looking straight at me.

"Don't worry Tidus. Come over here and I'll tell you about this. If you promise not to tell anyone else."

"Ok..."

"Right. First things first, this is called a Keyblade. Riku and Kairi both have one as well. Secondly, while we were away, we were traveling around differant worlds fighting things called Heartless and Nobodies. The ice you see, as well as the scorch marks, are caused by magic which all Keyblade wielders can use, along with other people, and finally, that red ship is called a gummi ship. It's one of the two things that can take you to differant worlds. Ask Riku if you want to know about the other way, he's the expert in that method."

I didn't know whether to believe him or not. I probably wouldn't have if it wasn't for the fireball and ice. The story was just too far-fetched. I ran out of the secret place.

"Tidus!"

* * *

><p><span>Sora's POV<span>

"Tidus!" I yelled. Great. Now he was going to think I was insane. Either that or he was going to ask Kairi and Riku if the story was true. I decided to help him a little, at least with the second thing. I called Riku, asking him to meet Tidus at the pier. Then I asked Kairi to do the same.

Five minutes later, I arrived at the pier on the mainland. I could see him talking to Riku and Kairi, talking to them. I docked and tied up my boat. Then I walked up to Tidus.

"Still in disbelief?" I asked.

"No." he replied.

"Sora, you should have asked us if you could tell him." Kairi said to me. I noticed she was holding hands with Riku.

"He walked in on me practicing magic! What else could I do?" I complained. "So are you two together or something?" I asked, change the subject.

"You noticed. I thought you would be too dense to." Riku commented.

"I'm not dense!"

"You are a little Sora." Tidus said. I looked at him and realized how much he'd grown. He was now a little taller than me, his hair was a dark blond colour and had really nice muscles. Wait, where did that last thought come from? I did not have a crush on Tidus!

"So, Sora. Are you still up to that fight?"

"You bet. And don't worry, I won't use the Keyblade or magic. Riku, will you judge?"

"Sure."

"Let's head back to the island then!"

* * *

><p><span>Tidus' POV<span>

When we were talking, I found myself shocked at how much he'd grown. He was taller, had a nice slim build and a really cute pair of eyes...wait! Where were these thoughts coming from? He was not in love with Sora! And yet, whenever he looked at me, my heart melted. I couldn't help it!

So when we fought, I was too distracted to focus on the fight. He defeated he easily. Then again, he did disarm me before I got distracted so I was mostly just trying to dodge his attacks for the entire fight. He did seem to be going easy on me as well. I figured that out when Riku asked Sora if he'd hurt himself. He was good. Too good would be what I would have said if I hadn't found out about the last year and a half.

Anyway, when we were done, he healed me with some more magic. Then we spent the rest of the day walking about the Island, them telling me about their adventures. I wasn't too surprised when I heard about Riku being a villain at first but it was really good to get his opinion of the story. Kairi had lost her heart for that part too so we didn't get much from her. Then she was on the Island so we already knew what she had to say. They also told me how they got their Keyblades. Then I finally asked a question that had been bugging me since I found out about all this stuff.

"Hey guys, do you think I could ever get a Keyblade?"

"Who knows? Try and summon one. Just picture it."

"Here goes." I pictured one, like Sora's, in my hand. Suddenly, I felt something in my hand. It was a keyblade. It was longer than Sora's and bright red with purple streaks. The end had three largish spikes on one side and two smaller ones on the other. At the end was a small sphere. "Wow!" Was all I could say.

"So, what's it called? Mine's Kingdom Key, Kairi's is Sweet Memories and Riku's is A Way to the Dawn."

"Blade of Justice" I replied instantly. I had no Idea where the name came from but I decided to stick with it.

"Nice. By the way, what's your opinion of me Tidus?"

"Um, we-well y-your a ver-er-ery ni-i-ce p-p-ers-so-on and..."

"Don't lie Tidus. You've always been terrible. Besides, I know, and I love you too."

I gasped. Was I really that obvious? And did he really say that? "Wait, I thought you love Kairi."

"I do but more as a sister than a girlfriend. Besides, I'm gay." I gasped. I never expected him to be that open. Then I ran up to him and hugged him. Them I planted a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm glad." I whispered into his ear. We were about to kiss properly but at that exact moment a spotlight shone down on us. We looked up, cringing from the light.

"Sora, Kairi, Riku! We need you!" came a voice.

"Do you want to come with us?" Sora asked.

"And be separated from you if I don't? Of course I'll come." The ship landed and the four of us walked towards it. Sora kissed my cheek.

"Don't ever leave me." he pleaded.

"Don't worry. I won't." I replied as we headed into the ship, on our way to new adventures with our new found loves.

* * *

><p><strong>That's Chapter 1 done. I hope you enjoyed.<strong>


	2. What's Going On?

**Yes, I was actually serious about what I said. And now that I've finished "Are We Human?" I thought I'd make a start on this story. Well continuing it anyway. Well, enjoy! **

**Oh yeah, I own nothing but the idea of the story and a Keyblade right know. The main plot is all that belongs to me. Now enjoy!**

**Nearly forgot...not really. Just kidding!**

* * *

><p><span>Tidus' POV<span>

I couldn't help but gasp at the size of the ship. I wasn't the only one when there were two gasps to my right as well. However, it obviously hadn't been Sora's first time on the ship as he didn't react at all. That is until two figures burst through a door and either hugged or tackled me. I wasn't sure which but I did end up on the floor.

"Um, guys. I'm over here."

"Oops. Sorry there." the taller one said.

"Hey. Who are you?"

"He's Tidus. He's a Keyblade bearer and my boyfriend." Sora said simply.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Donald Duck." said the short one.

"Name's Goofy." said the other. "And through there is The King." he continued, pointing towards the door they'd burst through.

"The King's come too!" Sora said shocked. "Now I know it's something bad. Come on!" He lead us through the door.

I entered last and when I saw everyone else bowing, I did the same. "Gosh guys, you don't need to bow to me." I saw The King and instantly decided he was nice. He was short, had huge ears and a kind but funny voice. He also seemed to respect his friends a lot. "And who are you?"

"Me? Oh, I'm Tidus, I'm..."

"He's my boyfriend." Sora finished for me.

"That's nice to hear. Anyway, we need you over at Disney Castle. So take a seat and buckle in." The seats were arranged in pairs, save for the three drivers seats. I took one next to Sora and Riku and Kairi sat together. The other three sat in the drivers seats. "Hold on tight!" The King shouted as the engines started up.

* * *

><p>The actual take off was surprisingly smooth. It was only really bumpy when the engines were starting.<p>

"Ok guys, it's fine to get up now." The King said after a minute or two. "Feel free to explore. There are some new features in this place. So go and look. Oh, and you get rooms 101 to 104."

"What, we don't get to share a room?" I made this complaint to Sora in a whisper.

He giggled. "I've go at little surprise for you tonight." he whispered back.

"Hey guys. We should be there in an hour." Goofy called.

"Aww, you may have to wait for tomorrow night Tidus..."

"Why Sora, what are we going to do tomorrow night?" I replied grinning.

"Now don't you dare think you can get me to make a "Pinky and The Brain" reference. It's never going to happen." Sora replied.

"Hey! Are you two love birds going to stand there for the entire trip and chat or are we going to explore?"

We both laughed. "We'll come, guys. Don't worry." Sora answered.

"Good. Now hurry up!" Kairi shouted at us.

* * *

><p>The ship was bigger than I ever thought it could be. There was an arcade, five kitchens, seven dining rooms, about fifty lounges and the same number of bedrooms. There were also two training rooms and more than enough bathrooms. Then there was the hold, the cockpit, the armory, the forge, the pantries, the emergency corridors and the turrets. I had no idea what they where for until Sora explained the hazards that could be found on so called gummi-routes. Sora already seemed to know most of the ship's layout by heart. Fifty minutes later, we were called back to the cockpit. The King apparently wanted to make an announcement.<p>

"Right, so you know why your here, there is a new being wanting to take control of Kingdom Hearts..."

"Again?"

"Sora..." I said.

"Sorry. Carry on Your Majesty."

"Ok. An unknown being wants to take control of Kingdom Hearts. As most of you should know, me and Sora locked the original Kingdom Hearts and the second was practically destroyed by Sora and Riku. However, It is looking for a way to open the door of the original one again as well as repair the second. This will mean It will have an uncontrollable amount of power. And why do I keep calling It It? Because we have no idea as to what It is. And we have no idea what it is planning. Think of it like playing chess but only being able to see your pieces. Any questions?"

"Yes, um...what's Kingdom Hearts?" I expected them to bust out laughing but they all kept a straight face.

"It's the heart of all worlds. Where everything begins and ends." Riku answered. I gasped. It had just been kicked up a notch.

"Wait, you said there were two, so why do you keep saying "it"?" This time Kairi answered.

"The second was a copy, nothing more. Xemnas created it so that the Nobodies could all get a heart." Kairi paused for a moment. "I've just realized what his name's an anagram of. Write it backwards, then put the "s" in front of the "e" and the "m" before the "a"."

"Sounds like something you two will be doing soon." Riku said, grinning.

"Xemnas, sanmex, anmsex, mansex..." Sora paused. "OY!" he finally shouted, before trying to punch Riku. I managed to hold him back, but he still managed to give Riku a glare that actually made him cringe. I laughed.

"Break it up guys!" The King intervened. "Save your fighting for the Heartless. And Nobodies."

"Wait, is there another Organization out there?"

"Not yet. But enough talking here. We're nearly at Disney Castle. So take a seat and buckle in."

* * *

><p>So we all sat back down where we were for take-off. I looked outside of my window to see a sphere of rock covered in lush gardens. There was also a humongous castle. The sheer size took my breath away.<p>

"Big, isn't it?" Sora whispered in my ear. I nodded. Then we flew through an entrance at the bottom of the sphere and flew up into a loading bay of sorts. I noticed the huge number of gummi ships.

"What are all those for?" I asked.

"The other people brought here to talk about the crisis were picked up in them. How else do you think they could get here? After all, Riku's the only one left who can use Dark Corridors at will."

"Wait, other people?"

"Well, most of them are people. We needed a representative from every world so we had to tell some of them about the existence of other worlds. You'll find some good friends of your's, Sora, as well as some you'd rather never see again. Anyway, come this way."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, this and the next episode is just plot development and the introduction of characters. And cookies go to whoever can guess who the people Sora would prefer never to see again are first.<strong>

**Anyway, review and make me happy. Your reviews make my world go round. Oh, and I may add a character of my own creation at some point in these chapters. I know, "shock-horror" and all that but please continue reading and make me happy by reviewing.**


	3. The Meeting

**So, What do you think?  
><strong>

**Anyway, I may accidentally break the fourth wall on occasion and author's notes are in bold, so you know. Oh, and I don't own anything unless I tell you otherwise. Well, on with the story.**

* * *

><p><span>Tidus' POV<span>

The room was packed. It was huge and it was packed. "Those people are just over there guys." The King said whilst pointing. I looked in that direction. I couldn't see anything due to the crowd. It would be hard to get through too...

I jumped as a dark, oval shaped hole appeared next to me. A hole in the air. It had just appeared. Sora laughed at my confused look. "Don't worry, just go through. Oh, and try to look creepy." he advised. Riku was smiling and holding Kairi's hand. I walked through and immediately wished I didn't. Standing in front of me was something I was very shocked to see.

It was a fully grown male lion. And it was glaring at me. "Who are you?" it asked, it's voice at odds with the look it was giving. I nearly ran back through the hole but then it shouted "Sora!" then ran to said person, who had just emerged from that same hole.

"Simba! How are you?"

"I'm good but very confused. How are you? And who is this?" For the last part he was staring at me again. Sora laughed.

"He's called Tidus and he's my boyfriend."

"Your boyfriend ey, that's interesting..."

"Hi Jack. Got that bloodthirsty crew together yet?"

"He hasn't yet but he's trying." said another man, a woman along side him.

"Hi Will, hi Elizabeth."

"Hello."

"Oh, Shang, Mulan, Mushu! Hello."

"I thought I'd see one of China's bravest here." I repeated these words in my head Sora mouthed "tell you later", then went back to introductions. I noticed a tall skeleton and a large blue thing before scanning the room for Riku and Kairi. They were talking to a group of eleven, five men and six women. Riku looked nervous and the other men were confused but the women and Kairi still seemed to be alright. I wondered who they are and why Riku was so nervous. I decided to ask later. My train of thoughts was then very rudely interrupted by someone pinching my butt. I whirled around and, summoning the Keyblade, slapped the person's head with the side of it. At that same moment, a giant boomerang slammed down on his head. Enough noise was made by the landing to attract the attention of everyone in the room. A woman stepped forwards, carrying the giant boomerang that had hit the person on the head before.

"Sorry about him. My name's Sango. What's your's?"

"I'm Tidus. What on earth was he doing?"

"Oh, he gropes every woman he meets, also asking them to bear his children. Look out, he's coming round."

"Hello there. Sorry about that." he had sprung up and still had his eyes closed. "Would you like to bear my children?"

"Nope. And by the way, why would you think a boy would be able to bear children?" His eyes opened with shock.

"Sorry. I saw you and thought you too cute to be a man. Anyway, my name's Miroku. That's Sango..."

"We've met."

"And running our way now are Inuyasha and Kagome." he finished.

"I'm Tidus and running this way there's Sora, Simba, the lion, Jack, Will, Elizabeth, Kairi, Riku, Shang, Mulan, Mushu and plenty of their friends who I've yet to find out the name of." I replied, smiling slightly.

"Um, we'll be off then." Miroku said before turning and fleeing. Sango sighed then ran off after him, after apologizing once again. The other two he mentioned just ran by.

"Tidus, what was that?" Sora asked.

"Some very strange people. That man in purple groped me, thinking I was a woman. To tell you the truth, the conversation after was very funny."

"Yes, it was quite funny, wasn't it." a woman said. Riku, Kairi and all of the women they were talking to gasped. I also thought I heard Sora gasp.

"Yep, were back." said a chubby dog like thing.

"Will someone explain what is going on?" I asked.

"Well, me and her haven't had the best history ever. I actually killed her once. Then she somehow came back to life."

"Yeah, we saw it happen." three fairies said at the same time.

"Ah, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather. It's so good to see you again."

"We wish we could say the same to you Maleficent. But you're such an evil witch! You tried to destroy all the worlds using Riku, the heartless and the Princesses of Heart.!" Fauna said. Then she turned to me. "Hm, would you like some new clothes dear?"

Sora was about to say something but before he could, I replied to them. "Yes please."

He sighed, then said to the fairies "Could you at least do the triple shot thing instead of arguing for hours like you did for me?"

"Of course dear." Flora replied.

"Here we go!" said Merryweather as they waved their wands in sync.

* * *

><p>When the three sparks hit me, there was a blinding light until I heard someone shout "Dark!" and it dimmed. When my clothes had fully transformed, everything went dark for a second before it dissipated to reveal a teenage girl with a staff in one hand and a card in the other. "Sorry if that scared you. My name's Sakura and this..." she gestured to the boy beside her. "Is Li, my boyfriend. Oh, and the outfit is courtesy of my best friend and her girlfriend, who are just over there." She pointed, then waved as one turned to look. They both came over. "By the way, who are you?"<p>

"My name's Tidus and this is my boyfriend Sora. The silverette over there is Riku who is holding hands with Kairi. For everyone else, ask Sora. I don't know most of the people here."

"Hey, I don't know everyone either...Alice! Look out behind you!" The said girl span around, and a purple cat's head appeared on top of her's.

The head stared at Miroku, who was right behind her, then shouted out "Too slow, too slow! Now run before she gets you!" before disappearing. Then Sango appeared and Miroku fled again. It was funny to watch.

"Anyway..." Sakura said. "Do you know what's going on here?"

"In part, but you'll find out soon."

"Ok. By the way, you wouldn't happen to have seen two small creatures that look like toys, one black, one beige, two guys, one with silver hair and glasses, the other with black hair and a grumpy look, who are probably holding hands, a girl with dark red hair and wings, and a boy around our age with black hair and a huge staff. The last two are probably with a tall, thin woman with longish red hair and a kind voice."

"You mean those guys right behind you?"

"Sakura, don't run off like that again." scolded the new silverette.

"Fine, but can we at least stay here with my new friends?"

"Very well." he sighed.

The introductions continued and I finally managed to find out the names of Sora's old friends which included a stag called Bambi, a flying boy called Peter Pan and a genie who was actually called Genie. It was a strange assortment of people, animals and all sorts of other things. When all of us knew the other group (and for me both groups) a young woman approached. She had long, blond hair and cold, grey eyes. She was tall, slim and had an evil looking glare. She strode up and said "Sora, Riku, Kairi and Tidus? And Sakura and Li?"

"Yes?"

"I have been asked by The King to accompany you on your journey. Sakura, Li, Kero and Yukito, you have to go with them as well."

"Why?"

"They need you."

"By the way, what's your name?"

"Oh, sorry, it's Ettolrahc. That's pronounced Eh-tol-ra-huh-ch and I'm a Keyblade wielder. So's my little brother, Caasi, pronounced Ca-ss-ie. Hey! Where are you Caasi!" Just then, a tall, dark blond kid ran up.

"Sorry, I was too busy trying to trying to dodge a guy in purple robes. He was trying to grope me."

"I know how you feel."

"What do you mean?"

"He groped me too. He is an idiot."

"Where is he?" Ettolrahc asked angrily.

"The punishment I gave him was more than enough than for ten gropes."

"I'm going to have to trust you with that."

"Can I have your attention?"

* * *

><p>The King was now on the podium. "For those of you who don't know, my name's King Mickey. As you may have gathered, there are many worlds, all connected but separate. And the source of them all is Kingdom Hearts. It's now under threat. And if was taken over, gosh, it would be bad. Worlds could be created or destroyed at will. That being would be virtually indestructible. "<p>

"But there's a problem. We have no idea who or what this being is. All we know is that it want's Kingdom Hearts. And that's why you're here. We needed someone to keep an eye on this in very world, so we brought someone from every known world. Now for your part. All we need you to do is keep an eye out for any mysterious strangers in your world. If you see anything, report using the devices you'll be given on our way out. And remember this, this group is fine to see. Probably. If they arrive, still report in, just in case. Now, Ettolrahc, Caasi, bring them up."

Said two led us up onto the podium where Donald and Goofy joined us. "I will also be making this journey. The Queen, Daisy, Chip and Dale will be directing operations from here. Now remember, don't tell anyone about any part of what I've told you today. Now, go and watch, observe and report back if you discover anything. Now, our messengers will take you back home safely. Now farewell, and thank you for your time." And with that, everyone started to file out of the room.

"So, are you, Li and Yukito Keyblade wielders, Sakura?" I asked. I was starting to wonder why they'd been chosen. "And why are you here Kero?"

"We'll show you." And with that, Sakura and Li both pulled out a pendant and wings enclosed Kero and Yukito. Then the pendants turned into a staff and sword respectively, then Kero turned huge and became more dog-like and Yukito became taller and gained wings."

"When I'm like this, call me Yue." he said.

"And I think this transformation gives you a clue as to why I'm here." Kero answered.

"And what do your Keyblades look like?" I asked, turning to Caasi and Ettolrahc.

"Well, here they are." Caasi said as both summoned their Keyblades. Ettolrahc's was dark blue, slightly curved and had a few bands of white around the blade. It was shorter than Sora's but the four teeth on the end looked very sharp. Caasi's was white with a blue wolf emblem down the blade. It was long and had just two points at one end. "Mine's Wolf Flash and her's is Curved Peril."

"Ok, anyway, don't we need to head off?" I asked.

* * *

><p>"WAIT!" Merryweather shouted. "We didn't tell you about your new clothes Tidus!" My clothes! I'd completely forgotten about them! They were mostly white but had streaks of cobalt blue on either side. The sleeves went down to my elbows and the trousers were full length. The shoes were a light grey colour. There were also pockets of the same shade of blue as before. Sora whistled.<p>

"Those look good on you." Sora remarked. I blushed.

"They're very special clothes. With help from your friends, you can transform into many forms. Like Sora."

"Ok guys, we're going to split into three groups. Sora, Riku, Tidus, Kairi, Ettolrahc and Caasi in one, Sakura, Li, Kero, Yukito, Donald and Goofy in a second and finally me on my own. Don't worry, I can look after myself."

"And I don't doubt it." Sora said.

"Well, it looks like it's time to split up guys. We'll see you around." said Kairi. We walked off to the gummi hanger.

"So, what's our first stop?" I asked. Sora grinned.

"You'll see Tidus, you'll see."

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? I really liked Cardcaptors so I thought I'd get some characters from it in there. <strong>

**Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you continue to enjoy this! Bye! **


	4. Arrival

**Well, chapter three is here. It's been taking longer to write these and now I've been roped into helping write and act in a film some friends of mine are making. The chapters won't be released as often now. **

**Also, I'm away from Monday to Friday, but then I'll be back for nearly a week. Sorry again.**

**Oh, and everything other than the things I mentioned in the previous chapter are owned by their respective owners, not me.**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

><p><span>Tidus' POV<span>

"We're nearly at our first stop! Everyone buckle in!" Sora shouted from the driver's seat.

"I still can't believe how well you can fly this thing Sora." I replied.

"Practice."

"So what's our first stop?" That was Caasi.

"It's Radiant Garden. There are two other places I'd like to visit while we're there as well."

"Sure."

"Hang on!"

Five minutes of bouncing around and a short walk later, we found ourselves in the market place. It was basically a small square surrounded by shops. It was actually quite a nice place. There was a man with blond hair in the middle. He was wearing a plain black outfit. "Cloud!" Sora shouted. The man turned.

"Hello Sora, will you introduce me?"

"Sorry, these are Tidus, Riku, Kairi, Caasi and Ettolrahc. Every one a Keyblade wielder."

"Nice to meet you. Leon and the others are at Merlin's."

"Let's go!" Sora shouted before running off.

We followed him down a street, stopping a a house with a large wooden door. Sora opened it and stepped through.

"SORA!" A hyperactive girl ran up and gave him a hug.

"Yuffie, you really shouldn't do that." said a brunette.

"I know Squall. But we haven't seen him in ages..." the girl was looking at the floor now.

"It's fine, really." said Sora, breaking the silence.

"So, how have you been?" said the girl.

"I've been good. Now, if you'll let me inside, I'll introduce you to some people."

"Oops, sorry." the girl stepped aside and we walked in.

"Anyway, you know me and Kairi, but these are Riku, Caasi, Ettolrahc and Tidus, my boyfriend. Guys, these are Yuffie and Leon..."

"Wait, didn't Yuffie call you Squall?"

"Call me Leon." He growled.

"Ok."

"Anyway..." Sora interrupted. "Where are Merlin, Cid, Aerith, Cloud and Tifa?"

"They're at Ansem's, talking to Tron."

"Ok, lets go see them! After you Tidus."

"Umm Sora, we don't know the way." Sora blushed.

After a minute of laughing and two of walking, we reached the bailey. Suddenly, a black creature appeared, melting out of the ground in front of us. Just as quickly as it appeared, it vanished after a swipe from Caasi's Keyblade. "You guys really ought to be more alert." he said. Ettolrahc suddenly pushed him aside, then jumped back. An orb of ice flew passed.

"You really ought to take your own advise Cas." She said.

"I will Ettol."

"Stop talking and help us take out these Heartless!"

There were now fifteen Heartless. They all were these floating things, like bells. They were all differant colors as well. "I hope you're ready Tidus." Sora said.

"I hope so too." And with that, we charged at them.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter. The Heartless are all of those ones like the Striped Aria and Yellow Opera. Anyway, in the next one, they meet the rest of the HBRC, as well as three other characters. If you want a clue, Keyblade and Experience Boost. <strong>

**Anyway, the next is an action scene, introducing the villain. Probably. Then, they go to Space Paranoids and meet up with Tron. After that, who knows.**

**Anyway, no more updates until Friday. Sorry. **

**Anyway, that's it.**


	5. Through Radiant Garden

**First action scene coming up. Sorry if it's terrible. I've also realized that most of the story is in Tidus' POV. I will do others by request but only the main characters. I will use Tidus' if I have no requests for a chapter. Anyway, on with the story!**

**If I didn't last chapter, what makes you think I own them now?**

* * *

><p>"I hope you're ready Tidus." Sora said.<p>

"I hope so too." And with that, we charged at them.

Sora and Riku both immediately took one out each, Caasi following up with some magic to take out a third. Then, one appeared in front of me, small and green. I swung at it with my Keyblade. Once, twice, three times. It blew up in a puff of shadow, a crystal like heart floated up. I was startled. That was my first mistake. I heard something behind me and swung around, just in time to see a Heartless with pink and white stripes send a glowing orb at me. Luckily, Ettolrahc blocked it just in time and managed to destroy it. Then she moved on to the big one. It was red and yellow and seemed to be able to control fire. That is, if any of the mini mines made of fire were anything to judge by. I looked round. Other than the big one, there was one other which Kairi was struggling with. I rushed over. Just then, it summoned first a small tornado, then a much larger one, whipping Kairi up into the air. She fell into Riku's arms after hitting the roof. Hard. She was unconscious. Riku growled. Then, I felt a burst of energy. I felt a barrier, stopping the power from flowing. I made it shatter. The power came flooding into my body. I looked down...

...and saw in shock another Keyblade in my hand. It was pale blue and had a green orb just above the handle. Other than that, it looked similar to Sora's. My clothes had also changed. They were now a pale blue where they had been white but the cobalt blue hadn't changed. I struck out at the heartless that had thrown Kairi up in the air before. It vanished straight away. Then I turned and did the same with the large one. It summoned several large orbs of fire to keep me away but it didn't work. I charged through them, jumped, and delivered a powerful series of blows to it. It vanished.

"Wow! That was impressive Tidus!" exclaimed Sora. "That was better then when I first did that."

"What was that?"

"It's called driving. That is something called a drive form you turned into. I have five, four I can turn into at choice, the other springs up at random. You shouldn't have that last form though."

"What are they like?"

"In Valor mode, I'm much stronger physically but I have no magic. In Wisdom it's the reverse and in Master and Final, I excel at both, even more so in Final."

"And the last one?"

"It's Anti mode. I don't want to talk about it though. It's bad."

"Sorry. Will a kiss cheer you up?"

"It will." Sora said, excited, before leaning over and planting a huge kiss on my lips. I noticed Ettolrahc cover Caasi's eyes before I pulled Sora into a close embrace before nibbling at Sora's lips to get them to open.

He was just about to open them when Ettolrahc spoke. "Can we save this for another time? We kind of have to be somewhere and Kairi is hurt. By the way, Riku, here's a potion for her." and with that, she threw Riku a green bottle as we stepped apart, blushing. Riku managed to get Kairi to drink and within ten seconds, she was as right as rain.

"Let's go guys!" she shouted enthusiastically. We walked off towards a castle in the mid-distance.

* * *

><p>We had passed through a large construction site when we reached the entrance to the castle. There, three fairies were sitting. When they saw Sora, one of them, a blond, squealed in delight and seemed to go hyper. "Calm down Rikku." Said one of the others.<p>

"Paine is right. You should calm down before you have a heart attack." said the third.

"Hey guys." Sora said.

"We'll take you to Merlin and the rest of the gang. We were waiting for you to show up. What happened?" said the third. By now I'd figured out the name of two of the three, but the other was a mystery. "Follow us!" She shouted.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes and a lot of arguing later, we arrived a very nicely pattered door. "OK! See you guys!" said Rikku and with that they disappeared in a flash of light.<p>

"Who were those three?"

"I'll tell you later. Right now we need to head through here." Sora replied, opening the door. "Hi everyone!" He shouted.

"Hello Sora." came a calm voice. A woman with brown hair and a pink dress came forwards. "And hello Kairi. How are you two? And are you going out yet?"

"We are, just not with each other." Kairi said.

"Great. Now I owe Yuffie a thousand munny." Another girl said. "So who are the lucky people? I bet that your girlfriend's really pretty Sora."

"Actually Tifa, you can see this person for yourself." he turned. "Come on in."

"Wow. She is defiantly striking." the first woman said.

"Wrong person Aerith." Sora said.

"But she's the only girl here other than Kairi!"

"Who said it was a girl?" Sora said before kissing me on the cheek.

"Oh, now I owe Cloud and Leon each another 500 munny. Thanks a lot Sora..."

"Anyway, these are Tidus, Riku, who's going out with Kairi, Caasi and Ettolrahc. Anyway, we would like to talk to Merlin, and if possible, see Tron."

"Who is Tron?" I asked.

"You'll see. Maybe" Then he led us to a passage that looked very modern to a room with a computer and a giant disk-like thing. There was also a door on the opposite side of the room. Sitting at the computer was a blond man and next to him, a man in blue robes and a large blue hat. "Hello Cid and Merlin!"

"Hey kid." said Cid, not looking up from whatever he was doing.

"Hello Sora. How have you been?"

"I've been well. I've fallen in love..." at this point he gave me a little hug. "...and have found out about another being wanting to take over Kingdom Hearts."

"Oh dear. So, will you introduce yourselves." We all said our names. "Well, I assume you would like to see Tron."

"YES!" Cried Sora instantly. Merlin chuckled.

"Ok then. Now, get ready to go. We'll just stand back and wait for you guys to get there before moving back."

Sora led us to the middle of the room, then pressed a few buttons on the computer. "You can use a computer Sora?" I asked.

"That's it! No more kisses for you." he replied.

"Aww..." I pulled a puppy dog face.

"Oh, ok. But that really isn't fair. You just look too adorable with that face to say no to." We all laughed. "Anyway, we're ready to go!" he said, moving to stand next to me. "Strangely, there is only one entry point but it'll do. Now get ready." And with that, six beams of light shot out of the disk thing, each hitting one of us. Then, I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I know I promised the Unknown Entity (UE) would come in, but I completely forgot. I'll get it in when they come back from Space Paranoids. They'll meet up with Tron but something will have happened. I won't say what.<strong>

**Well, until then, búcsú, la revedere, adios, au revoir or just plain old goodbye.**


	6. The Mastermind

**Well, new world. Space Paranoids. This will be interesting for sure! Anyway, not much to say. I don't know anything that you recognize from outside my stories. Anyway, happy reading!**

* * *

><p><span>Tidus' POV<span>

I woke in a very bright place, lying on a hard floor. It was blinding. I looked up, seeing a man in a strange outfit with glowing blue lines all over it.

"I see your awake." he said.

I groaned. "Where am I?"

"Your inside the computer system. My name's Tron. I was a security unit. But now..." he trailed off.

"Wait, what? What happened?"

"Something came back. It's called the MCP. It's an evil program. Anyway, who are you? All I can tell is that your a User."

"What's a User?"

"Someone who uses this system."

"Oh. Anyway, my name's Tidus. Have you seen anyone else?"

"No, but I've heard other people coming into these cells."

"Wait. Cells!"

"Yes." he sighed. "These are incredibly secure cells. I've only seen one person break out of one of these. His name was Sora..."

"Wait! Sora! I think I know how he got out." I summoned my Keyblade.

"You have one of those weapons as well! I thought Sora had the only one."

"Yeah, though mine doesn't normally have these blue lines running down it. Neither does my clothes."

"Anyway, he attacked the door to freeze it then unlocked it."

"Ok. Here goes." I struck the door. Several dark orbs flew out of it. I picked them up then attacked the door again. More orbs flew out but I attacked the door several more times before picking them up. Once I had, the small movements on the door stopped. When that happened, I pointed the Keyblade at the door, which disappeared when a beam of light hit it. We were free.

"Nice." Tron said. "Now, let's free the others here."

I repeated the process for one door, finding Ettolrahc and Caasi behind it, just coming round. Another door opened by itself. Sora stepped out. "Well, that was easy."

"We still need to find Riku and Kairi, you know." he said.

"Well, there is only one other cell." Caasi said. "They must be there. I'll get it." He proceeded to attack the door, unlocking it after about half a minute. When the door opened, he cringed and looked away. "Riku, Kairi. Save kissing for when you're alone, will you?"

I heard Kairi giggle nervously. "Sorry."

"Anyway, now that we're together, will you introduce everyone to me?" Tron asked.

"Oh, sorry. I'm guessing that you already know Tidus. We're in love. The blonds are Ettolrahc and Caasi and those two are Riku and Kairi."

"Right. Anyway, I'll bet you want to know why we're in these cells, don't you."

"Yes I am."

"Well, the MCP is back."

"WHAT!" Sora yelled. "How is it back? Please tell me that Sark isn't back as well!"

"No. It's alone, save for a lot of heartless."

"There always has to be heartless, doesn't there?"

"Unfortunately, it seems so."

"Anyway, do you still have that power to destroy the MCP?"

"Yes. I just cannot use it if you're not there."

"Right. Then lets go!" Sora strode forwards, then stopped suddenly. "We can still use the Solar Sailor, right?"

"Luckily."

"Come on then! Follow me!" We followed Sora to a large circular platform. He lead us on to in and it took us up to another section, which Sora called the Canyon. At that point, an ugly orange face appeared.

* * *

><p>"WELL, WELL. LOOK WHOSE COME BACK." it said, it's voice uglier than it's face. "I NEVER THOUGHT I'D SEE YOU AGAIN."<p>

"Hey Sora, whose that?" I asked.

Tron answered for him. "It's the MCP. Now be careful. It's tough to beat."

"DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT YOU CAN DEFEAT ME AGAIN? I AM ALL POWERFUL! NOW, SEE IF YOU ARE SO CONFIDENT AFTER THIS!" And with that it disappeared and a swarm of heartless appeared. We leaped into battle.

I actually surprised myself by taking out the first one. That quickly turned to disappointment though when Sora and Tron teamed up for a very powerful and bright attack. They sat at a set of computers that had suddenly appeared with huge bursts of crystal like things bursting out of it, either swarming around them of firing off in a a straight line. Then, Sora pressed his hand down, and about twenty more of the crystals floated into the air and started to attack the heartless. After that, Caasi and Ettolrahc took out the rest with a move of their own. Caasi crouched in front of Ettolrahc and started to spin his Keyblade. Then Ettolrahc aimed her Keyblade at Caasi's and fired a bolt of energy at it. The instant it hit, a pack of dark blue wolves charged forwards from nowhere and finished off the heartless. I gasped.

"Those moves were so cool!" I shouted. I hugged Sora. "Let's get one of our own!" I pleaded.

"Ok. We'll figure something out." he replied, patting my head. I blushed.

"You Users never cease to amaze me." Tron said.

"We sure do!"

* * *

><p>Five minutes later, we were outside the MCP's lair. It hadn't appeared again, probably thinking that we'd been eliminated.<p>

"Ready all of you?" Sora asked. We all nodded. "Right. When we're doing our thing, keep Tron and me safe. Don't forget."

"Sure thing, honey." I said. I gave him another hug.

"Shall we go then?" Riku asked.

"I'll be happy to, once I can move." Sora said. I blushed and let go.

"How can one person blush so many times in one day?" Kairi asked. We all laughed. Even Ettolrahc snickered. "Anyway, let's go!" We walked into the chamber.

Inside was a giant, orange cylinder spinning around at an incredible speed. It started to slow. When it stopped, we saw the same face as before. "WELL, I SEE THAT YOU SURVIVED TO GET THIS FAR. BUT NOW, YOU WILL DEFINITELY FAIL." It still had the same ugly, monotone voice. "AND NOW, SORA, I KNOW YOU'RE GREATEST WEAKNESS." And with that, a group of heartless surrounded me and attacked.

* * *

><p><span>Sora's POV<span>

I gasped. Tidus was unconscious on the floor, bleeding from the many cuts that the heartless had dealt him. I collapsed and pulled him close in a hug. How could that thing do this? I screamed.

"YES. JUST AS I THOUGHT. NOW STAY DOWN WHILE I TAKE CARE OF THE REST OF YOUR FRIENDS."

Something inside of me snapped at this. I stood up, furious. I was so angry that I could practically feel flames coming off my body.

"That's it. You threaten my friends and you attack the boy I love. But now you're going to pay." And with that, I activated my final form. Then I charged over the pit beneath the MCP. I floated up to it's face.

"STOP! I COMMAND YOU!"

"Your days are over MCP!" I shouted, before slashing with both Keyblades. It screamed, then shattered. I floated back, changed back into my normal form, and crouched next to Tidus, crying.

"Uh, Sora?" I jumped. Tidus had come round.

"Ye-ye-yes T-T-Tid-du-dus?"

"You're a bit of an idiot, you know. You, you forgot about the elixir that you always carry." I flicked myself.

"Silly me." I reached into my pocked and brought out a vial with a gold liquid inside. "Open wide." I said, suddenly feeling like a dentist. He opened his mouth and I poured the entire contents of the vial down his throat. "How do you feel?"

He grinned. "I might need some CPR, but otherwise I'm fine."

Caasi grinned mischievously. He whispered something to Ettolrahc, who grinned. "I'll do it. I've got medical training after all." she said.

Tidus panicked. "Um, actually, I think I'm right as rain now. Thanks for offering though." he said it all in a huge rush. We all laughed.

"I think I might just give you it anyway." I said, before crushing my lips into his. He started to kiss back. I nibbled at his lip to get him to open his mouth. He obliged. I was just about to allow my tongue to do some exploring when we were interrupted by a mysterious voice.

"Oh, how sweet. I think that I might just cry." We broke apart and looked around, trying to find the source of the noise.

"Who are you?" Riku demanded.

"I'm your worst nightmare. I'm your greatest fear. I am the one behind it all. I am here!"

* * *

><p>"That doesn't answer my question!"<p>

"I'm what you call the Unknown Entity. My real name, I have none. Just call me, the Mastermind." And with that, a shadowy figure appeared. It was vaguely humanoid but otherwise it was just a mess of darkness. "And yes, I am the reason why the MCP returned. In fact, that was me you fought! Not anything else! Me! I have slight access to Kingdom Hearts already and I am able to freely turn into any of your past foes. Any at all, so long as they have been vanquished with a Keyblade. That includes your's, Caasi. And you know what that means, don't you?"

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." was the reply. And with that, it disappeared.

"What was that all about?" I looked at the group. Caasi was shaking and Ettolrahc was doing her best to comfort him, quietly singing a gentle song.

"_Gil-galad was an Elven-king.  
>Of him the harpers sadly sing:<br>the last whose realm was fair and free  
>between the Mountains and the Sea.<em>

His sword was long, his lance was keen,  
>his shining helm afar was seen;<br>the countless stars of heaven's field  
>were mirrored in his silver shield.<p>

But long ago he rode away,  
>and where he dwelleth none can say;<br>for into darkness fell his star  
>in Mordor where the shadows are."<p>

By the end of the song, Caasi was now just crying in Ettolrahc's arms. "That was a nice song." Tidus said, snuggling up to me.

"I sang it to him as a lullaby when he was young. I now sing it to him whenever he get's like this. Don't ask what makes him get like this. Come on, we need to get back and report in. The King needs to know about this."

I nodded before remembering something. I pulled a communicator out of my pocket and gave it to Tron. "If you get in trouble, use this to contact us. Just press that button and talk. You'll be contact us anywhere."

"Thank you. Now, don't you need to get somewhere?"

"Oh yes. Well, I'll see you soon Tron. Bye!"

"Wait, how do we leave?"

"The terminal that's just outside. We can use that to get to Radiant Garden."

"Ok. Let's go." Tidus smiled, then gave me one more hug before we walked out to the terminal, Ettolrahc still comforting Caasi.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what do you think? I was watching Stormbreaker, Home Alone and Eragon whilst writing this. I hope you like. And please review.<strong>

**By the way, how many of you are glad that I didn't put in a fight similar to that in the game? And what do you think of the Mastermind? I got the idea for the name from a Scooby Doo game. Call me childish if you want but I don't mind.**

**And what do you think is up with Caasi? Something similar actually happened to me once...well, Caasi is based on me. But anyway...**

**Please review. And see you next time!**


	7. Magic and Bedrooms

**Here's the next chapter!**

**I'd like to thank evil98, the only person who I know is reading this. Also, I've yet to get a single review! Please review.**

**Oh, I don't own anything from outside the story (i.e. the main plot, Caasi, Ettolrahc, their Keyblades and Tidus' Keyblade). I don't even fully own the Mastermind, the name's from a Scooby Doo game and it's shape is a humanoid version of the thing from Tomb Raider Legend. **

**Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

><p><span>Tidus' POV<span>

By the time we arrived back at Radiant Garden, I was pretty much fully cured. That still didn't stop Sora from fussing over me every second of the way to the terminal. But I was more worried about Caasi. He hadn't talked since the Mastermind had gone, save for the occasional mutter to Ettolrahc. Now he was just wandering along behind us with his head down. He wouldn't react to anything that we did. Even Ettolrahc was ignored most of the time. It was strange. He was normally nice. Not quite talkative but he still spoke. We were all worried about him.

"Hi guys!" Aerith said as calmly as before. "How was it?"

"It was good, save for three things. One, the MCP returned..."

"WHAT!" Cid shouted.

"Um, second thing, Tidus nearly died and the third, well..." Sora moved so everyone could see Caasi.

"Oh! What happened?" Tifa asked.

"Ettolrahc, can you explain?"

"Ok. Well, the Mastermind appeared..."

"Who's that?" Yuffie asked, walking in with Leon.

"The unknown thing Mickey mentioned in the meeting."

"We weren't there." Leon said.

"In brief, new enemy wanting control of Kingdom Hearts, no idea what it is. Until today. We met him. He's a humanoid mass of shadows called the Mastermind. It turns out, he can transform into any past foe that has been defeated with a Keyblade." explained Riku.

"So I'm guessing he turned into the MCP first."

"Yep."

"Ahem." We all turned back to Ettolrahc. "Anyway, the Mastermind appeared and, while explaining to us what he could do, he reminded Caasi about his worst enemy. The first he faced. He still has nightmares."

"How bad was this enemy?" I asked.

"He once didn't talk for three months. He ate barely anything and drank just enough. He actually had to go to hospital and to a psychiatrist. No overemphasis was present in what I just said."

"Yikes..."

"Worse still was that he was stuck with him for three years before Caasi managed to defeat him."

"That's bad..." Tifa said.

"Very."

"Oh, guys. I need to give you these so you can contact us." Sora said before handing out some more communicators. "Can one of you give one to Cloud?"

"I will. I'll see him tonight."

"Why are you so sure Leon?" he blushed.

"Guess we forgot to tell you. Leon and Cloud are dating. I even walked in on them making out once. That's how we know." Leon turned a deep shade of red. We laughed. It even seemed to cheer up Caasi a little.

"Don't we need to go?" he said.

"Oh yeah. Where are we off to next then?" I asked.

"Hmm, we have a choice of three worlds. All of them are at least two days away. There's Beast's Castle, Land of the Dragons and Olympus Colosseum. Your choice. Though I would recommend doing Olympus Colosseum last."

"Why?"

"Tournaments."

"Right, how about Beast's Castle."

"Ok! Let's grab supplies and go!" He was eager to go.

"Ok." So with that, we headed to the marketplace. "Right, so what do we need?"

"Right, potions, ethers and elixirs and any accessories and armor that you think will be helpful."

"Ok." Sora lent me some munny and we split up. I ended up buying ten potions and ethers, five elixirs, a chaos ring and an ability ring. We met up about half an hour later.

* * *

><p>"Where's Sora?"<p>

"Here honey." He said from behind, hugging me.

"What kept you?" Kairi asked.

"I was getting you all a gift." He said, showing a handful of differant bracelets. "Let's see, Raven's Claw for Riku, Ifrit's Horn for Kairi, Heartguard for Caasi, Omega Arts for Ettolrahc and Atlas armlet for me."

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" I asked. Sora looked confused.

"Who?"

"Me you idiot!" He grinned.

"Of course I didn't forget you! I was joking. For you, I have this Crystal Crown." In his hand was a necklace similar to his. The main difference was that it was made out of a clear, transparent crystal. "I also found these!" He held out some Keychains. "These will help. A lot. Kairi, Riku. You get Oathkeeper and Oblivion. For Caasi and Ettolrahc, Spellbinder and Guardian Soul. I've got Ultima Weapon and Tidus, you get Sleeping Lion."

"Nice. So, um, how do we use them. And for that matter, how did you get them?"

"The item's I got a moogle to synthesize, the Keychains I found in my pockets. Don't get me wrong, they're good. I just have too many to be able to use them all. I found some Keychains I thought I lost too..."

"Well then, since we're done, let's go!" Just then, there was a puff of smoke and Merlin appeared.

"I'm glad I got you before you left. Do all of you know magic?"

"I don't." Kairi said. "Tidus doesn't either."

"How would you like to be able to use it?"

"I'd love it!" I told him.

"Me too."

"Ok, here we go!" with that Merlin waved his wand and eight orbs appeared in front of us, two red, two blue, two yellow and two green. "Take them." So we each took one of each colour. They disappeared into our hands. "Those are the four basic spells, Fire, Blizzard, Thunder and Cure. Seeing as you're leaving now, Sora will have to teach you. He's the only one of you who uses that kind of magic."

"Ok...wait, why Sora? Not that I'm complaining." I asked.

"I can only use the power of darkness." Riku answered.

"And we use different spells." continued Caasi. We were shocked.

"Wait, Caasi! You're already better!"

"Yeah, I get over the memories quicker than the actual events." he shuddered. "Can we stop talking about this?"

"Ok. Anyway, let's go!" Kairi said. We boarded the gummi ship. "Right, nap then training? I think both me and Tidus need both magic and weapon training."

"Sure!" said Riku. We headed to our rooms. Just before I walked into mine, I was tapped on the shoulder. It was Sora.

"So you know, the gummi ship can change the bedrooms, even their size. Just use the computer. Also, remove the wall to the left when you walk in to see me." And with that, he walked into his room. I shrugged and walked into my room.

* * *

><p>I instantly decided it needed a make over. It was a cell-like room, with the computer and a small, ugly bed. The was a chair in front of the computer but there was absolutely nothing else. I sat down immediately. The computer was on and showed an exact plan of the room. I made a few alterations, completely removing one wall. It then asked me to wait outside for five minutes. I decided to visit Sora. I knocked on his door and it opened straight away. "Come in!" he said. I walked in and gasped.<p>

His room was beautiful. The walls were a deep blue and the floor was covered with a thick, black carpet. There was a large TV on one wall with several games consoles and a bookshelf filled with various games next to it. There was a huge, blue sofa big enough for five people and it was covered with cushions. They were all pale blue. The light came from a huge window with dark blue curtains and a chandelier. It was magnificent. But there was no sign of Sora. "Where are you Sora?" I asked.

"In here." he said, appearing through a door I hadn't noticed before. "Come on in!" He looked very happy. I walked over and went in. It was the bedroom part of his room. There was a humongous bed with more cushions than you could count. It looked really comfy. There was also a desk with a large TV and a laptop on it, as well as another bookshelf filled with DVDs and CD's. Finally, there was a large stereo with plenty of speakers. But the best thing about the room, was Sora. He was lying on the bed. He gestured for me to join him. I lay next to him. "So, what do you want to do? Here's video games, films, music or just plain old chatting."

"How about...video games but with some chatting."

"Sure! Come on. It's in the lounge."

We went out of his room and over to the sofa. "What do want to play?"

"Can we get on-line?"

"Certainly. There are a lot of worlds with these sorts of things. I've managed to get it so that we can play against people in them all. So, what game?"

"Lets play LBP2."

"What?"

"Little Big Planet 2. It's really fun."

"Ok. I'll just hunt it down...ah here it is. Let's try it out. But first, come over here." He led me to another door. "Let's see your room!" He opened the door, and there it was. I figured that's why he asked me to remove the wall. "It can be locked on either side. So, let's see!"

My room was larger than Sora's. It had a similar layout, a lounge area with a separate bedroom. However, mine was brighter, with lupin walls and a white carpet. There were several hand-held consoles on a table which had lots of drawers, all of which would be full of games. There was a white sofa with large black cushions but there wasn't much else. The last piece furniture was a small bookshelf with books covering it. "Don't look too shocked Sora. I read."

"Let's have a look at your bedroom then." We walked through the door. It was mostly cobalt blue. The bed was a dark green. The light came from several mock candles, activated by a switch next to my bed. "Wow, very romantic." I giggled and he gave me a little peck. "How about we spend the night here." I laughed.

"Maybe. Anyway, let's go play." I paused. "Little Big Planet 2, not anything else." I added.

"Oh, ok then." We went back to his room, loaded up LBP2 and began to play.

After about two hours of playing, someone knocked on the door.

"Sora! Come out here. You need to get ready to teach me and Tidus. I'll just wake him now." Kairi yelled through the door.

"Don't worry. We're both here." He yelled. Then his voice dropped to a whisper. "Go through to your room. We'll give her a little scare." He was grinning.

"Well hurry up!" I sneaked through to my room and walked to the door. I waited until I heard Sora walk out and tell her I'd be a minute. I opened the door slightly. Kairi had her back to me. I sneaked out of my room and stood behind her. Then I shouted in her ear. She screamed. Riku came running round the corner, two Keyblades in hand. He sighed in relief when he saw it was just us three there. Then, he hit both me and Sora on the head, hard.

"OW! What was that for?" Sora asked.

"That was for scaring Kairi." He hit Sora. "And that was for being an idiot."

"Hey, aren't the rooms boring? Just a single bed and a computer. This ship needs an interior decorator." Kairi complained.

"Ha! Me and Ti got the deluxe rooms! Wanna see?" Sora opened the door to his room. Kairi and Riku gasped.

"Mine's just as good!" I said. "Want a room like this?" They both nodded. "Then just use the computer in your room to make your dream bedroom."

"Ah. Couldn't you have told us before?" Kairi asked.

"You all ran off to your rooms pretty quickly."

"True. Anyway, let's get to practice. We've got Magic Room 2. Riku, you're in Weapons Room 1."

"Then let's go!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, they all have magic, and they're on their way to Beast's Castle. Sorry, this was kind of a filler chapter but there are a couple of important things in it. Vaguely important. Like the rooms. Most important thing is the magic. And also learning a little more about Caasi and Ettolrahc.<strong>

**Anyway, please review if you're reading, even if it's a flame. Feel free to point out anything bad about the story. Remember, I like reviews.**

**So, I'll see you next time!**


	8. New World, New Friends

**Sorry for the wait. I've been relaxing in the sun recently. It's been fun. **

**Anyway, I'm skipping the training and am moving straight along to the next world. I hope you enjoy. **

**Oh, if I don't specify a POV at the start, it's Tidus'.**

* * *

><p>"All passengers return to the cockpit for landing!"<p>

"Well, I guess your magic training's over."

"Yep. And I think I'm getting pretty good." A fireball comes out of Kairi's Keyblade, just missing me. "Sorry Tidus. Guess I still need a little more practice. How about when we get back on board?"

"Nope, you're getting weapon training from Riku. Tidus is training with me. He says he wants to try to master driving. He also needs weapon practice of course."

"Just don't do any Xemnas. Save that for the rooms."

"Really, well what happened in Space Paranoids then?"

Kairi blushed and was about to reply but the tinny voice played again. "All passengers return to the cockpit for landing!"

"Come on!"

We arrived to find Ettolrahc in the drivers seat and Caasi curled up in a corner, looking at a photo. He noticed us come in and put it away. We all seemed to decide not to ask.

"How can we be landing already? It hasn't been two days yet." Sora asked.

"We're not landing in Beast's Castle. We're making a detour. It's one we have to make due to two things. One, Beast's Castle is currently closed off to us and two, Caasi's insisting on going."

"Sure, but what world are we talking about here?"

"Our home world. Caasi's been begging to return ever since he saw it on the monitors."

"We can go, but why exactly?"

"Someone I want to see. Some people want to see Ettol as well."

"How do you know that?" Ettolrahc asked.

"I have my secrets." he replied cryptically.

"Ok... then let's go!"

We arrived in the world but Caasi told Sora not to land but to get it to hover just inside the boundaries of the world and use the the ship's teleport to land us at a specific spot. When Kairi asked why, he just tapped his nose and said "I have my reasons." We didn't ask again. When we landed, two girls ran up, both with black hair but one looked more like a goth whereas the other just looked crazy. The crazy one ran up and hugged Ettolrahc. The goth was much less hyperactive.

"HI ETTOL!" The crazy one screamed. Said person sighed.

"Could you get off me Lem? Or at least not yell?"

"Sorry." she said doing both.

"So, how are my two cousins?" the goth said.

"We're both fine Nagem. Hey Ettol, is it Ok if I wander off somewhere? I'll keep my eyes open."

"Just be careful and get back to our training ground by 3. Any later and I'll come looking."

"Of course." Caasi ran off somewhere.

"So, are you going to introduce us sometime this century?" Kairi asked.

The hyper one replied. "Sorry for being so rude. I'm Assilem, but please call me Lem and this is Nagem, Cas and Ettol's cousin."

"Nice to meet you." I said. "I'm Tidus and these are Sora, Kairi and Riku."

"Likewise." Replied Assilem. "Oh, and LoZ, you can call us by our short names, you don't have to keep using our real names."

"What's she doing?" Sora asked.

"She's breaking the fourth wall. Don't worry, she does it a lot." Nagem answered.

"Right. Anyway, what's this training ground you mentioned Ettol?"

"It's nothing special. It used to be where Caasi would run off to on a bad day. We found it was a perfect place for us to train when we got our Keyblades."

"Should we go then?" I asked.

"Sure! Come on!" Lem lead the way. "Thank you LoZ!" she shouted.

* * *

><p><span>Caasi's POV<span>

"_Caasi! Come on!"_

"So, how are my two cousins?" Nagem said.

"We're both fine Nagem." Now was the perfect time to ask. "Hey Ettol, is it Ok if I wander off somewhere? I'll keep my eyes open."

"Just be careful and get back to our training ground by 3. Any later and I'll come looking."

"Of course." I ran off towards where I knew he'd be.

"_Come on Caasi!"_

"_Where are you, wait, you're at the training ground aren't you?"_

"_Yup."_

"_Be there in five. Quicker if you open a path."_

"_Fine. One second...there."_

A Corridor of Darkness appeared in front of me and I ran straight through, not stopping for a second. I emerged into our training ground, a clearing with several small trees dotted around. "Ok, where are you?" I heard footsteps behind me and turned just in time to block an attack with Wolf Flash. I pushed the attacker away and jumped back. I looked up and smiled. "Fancy a spar then?"

* * *

><p><span>Sora's POV<span>

We arrived at the training ground just in time to see Caasi fighting another boy that looked shockingly similar to him. They leaped in and started exchanging blows, only to leap back apart after achieving nothing. They fought blow to blow, neither landing a hit. At that point, Lem, Nagem and Ettol jumped in and stopped the fight, all with Keyblades. I noticed that the stranger Caasi was fighting had one as well, similar to Caasi's but with inverted colours. Lem's was a bright red with darkish green bands with teeth like chilli peppers and Nagem's was half black half silver with square teeth. Ettol was the first to talk.

"Can somebody please tell me who this is and why you two are fighting?"

"Sis, we were sparring. This is Caixsa, the person who I was going to meet. Now can you let him out of that strangle hold you have him in? I kinda prefer my friends alive." Caasi joked. I mulled over the name for a second, then it struck me.

"WAIT! Caixsa, are you Caasi's Nobody?"

"H-how did you guess?"

"Your name is an anagram of Caasi's but with an 'X', you have similar weapons and your fighting styles of the same. All that and the fact that you could pass as each other give me a good enough clue."

"Who are you, Sherlock Holmes?" After a short laughing fit he continued. "No, seriously, who are you?"

"I'm Sora. Blondie's..."

"Hey!" Tidus pouted. "I'm Tidus, Sora's boyfriend for no apparent reason and those two are Riku and Kairi. Oh, and Sora, could you come over here for a second?" I walked over. "This is for calling me Blondie!" he whacked me on the head.

"OW!" I fainted.

* * *

><p><span>Tidus' POV<span>

"Tidus! How on earth did you manage to knock him out? Boulders have done less. I'm not joking. He's that hard-headed." We laughed at Riku's comment. "See? He's coming round already."

"Sora?"

"Yes honey?"

"Now you know what will happen if someone calls me Blondie." I glared at him and he crawled away from me backwards. "Oh, and my room is now a no go zone." I lent forwards and whispered in his ear. "Unless you make it up to me. Later."

Riku spoke up. "Right, how about we spar, then we sleep. Sound like a plan?"

"Good but, how about you and Sora give me and Tidus some lessons in fighting?"

"Great idea. Hey Sora!"

"Yeah?" he asked, keeping an eye on me.

"Oh, come on Sora. There's no need to be so paranoid. Just give me some training. I want to know how to control my drive forms as well."

"Sure. But to show you, well, if I turn into my Anti form, all of you promise to run. No matter where we are, what the situation, you'll run. Promise me."

"I promise." we all said on after another.

"Guys, you sound like a broken record!" he joked, lightening the mood. "Ok, let's get to it! Come on Ti."

"You have a nickname for me So?"

"Hey, you have one for me too! I have plenty that you don't want people to hear." I gulped.

"R-really?" an idea flashed into my head.

"Sure. Here's one, Ho..."

"One of your's is really embarrassing." I stressed the really. "It's..." I felt a hand cover my mouth.

"No one wants to know what it is!" Sora shouted rapidly.

"I do!" Lem exclaimed.

"NO YOU DON'T! Let's get on with the training." He stormed off, dragging me behind. "I'm really struggling to remember why we are boyfriends."

"It's because you couldn't resist my bare torso when you got back after defeating Xemnas. Oh, and because love is blind."

"He he, true." he gave me a quick kiss then ran a short distance behind me. "Ok, let's see what you can already do." He summoned his Keyblade, now Ultima Weapon, and ran at me. He made a simple sideways slash and I ducked under it. Then I summoned my Keyblade, blocking the vertical slash he followed up with. I forced his Keyblade out of his hands, sending it spinning away out of his reach. Then I grabbed his arm, spinning around him and pinning his arms behind his back with one hand while the other held my Keyblade to his thought. "Well done." I moved away.

"Again." he said, summoning his Keyblade, this time just staying in place, waiting for me to attack. I stayed in place for a full five minutes before Sora seemed to grow bored and attacked me. I blocked and counter-attacked. He jumped to one side and attacked again, another easily blocked strike. Then he jumped back and threw his Keyblade at me. He summoned it back to his hand, then threw it again. This time, I caught it, throwing it straight back at him. He dived to one side, skidding along the ground. He stood back up and once again said "again."

* * *

><p><strong>(Time Jump)<strong>

* * *

><p>About four hours later we came to a halt. Save for Caasi and Caixsa had several cuts and bruises. They only didn't because they never managed to hit the other. They sat right next to each other at they end of the line. Then I thought of something. I sneaked behind them and noticed they were holding hands. I laughed. Of course they were in love. They spun around, untangling their hands with a blush. "Please don't tell anyone." They begged.<p>

"Tell anyone what?" I asked. They relaxed. "So, Caasi, how did you come to get a Nobody?"

"Well, it was during that three month hospital period, the one Ettol mentioned. Anyway, I died for two seconds but it was just enough time for Caixsa to come to life."

"Ok, well that settles my curiosity."

"Hey Ti! Are you cheating on me?" Sora asked coming over.

"No So, I'm not. I've just been having a chat with Caasi and Caixsa here."

Caasi suddenly burst out laughing. "Cai, that was a great joke."

Nagem then started to walk over. "Cas, Caixsa didn't say anything."

"We might as well tell you. We are both telepathic, we can talk to each other using thoughts."

"I think you should tell everyone that other secret. It'll make it much easier for you."

"What secret?" Nagem asked.

"You're right about that. What do you think Cai?" He seemed to think this through, then Caasi nodded. "Ok, lets do it."

They walked over to where everyone else was sitting, us close behind. We sat down while Caasi and Caixsa prepared to tell the others. Caixsa was the one to say it. "Well, guys. Tidus has managed to point out all the problems of a secret of ours if it's kept. So, well we thought we'd tell you that, um..."

Caasi spoke out then. "We're in love."

"Cas, my little brother, how would I find reason to stop liking you from that? Have you forgotten we're already traveling with one gay couple."

"Thanks Sis."

"My pleasure bro. There is just one thing. I don't want you two to share a bedroom."

"Aw..."

"Don't worry Cas." Sora said.

I walked over and whispered in his ear. "We have a solution for that. On the gummi ship only though."

"Which reminds me..." Lem said, suddenly turning hyper for the next bit. "CAN WE COME WITH YOU?"

Ettol sighed. "You can. Come on, let's get back to the gummi ship." And with that, we were beamed back into the gummi ship.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, more characters. I'm planning on skipping some worlds which would just be boring, like Agrabah, The Land of Dragons and 100 Acre Wood.<strong>

**Anyway, see you next chapter when they confront Yen Sid.**


	9. Twilight Town

**Here's Chapter nine. I'm skipping the time in the gummi. It's just some training really.**

**I didn't own it last chapter. What makes you thing I own KH this chapter?**

* * *

><p>"Where are we now?"<p>

"Twilight Town. And I predict that in three seconds someone will come running up to us."

"SORA! KAIRI!" Three people came running up. "Where have you been? Last we saw you Sora was going into that alternate Twilight Town and Kairi vanished into that portal. And who are the rest of you?"

"These are Riku, Tidus, Caasi, Caixsa, Ettolrahc, Lem and Nagem. Guys, these are Hayner, Pence and Olette. Anyway, it's only been a few weeks since we last saw each other."

"Nice to meet you all. Hey, have you seen Seifer?" Hayner asked.

"Why do you want to find him. I remember you hating him."

"You haven't heard? It's the talk of the town!"

"Well tell us, Pence." Riku said.

"Hayner and Seifer are dating."

"No!"

"Yes! Why don't we talk about it at the Usual Spot?"

"I think we should make it the station. I don't think we would all fit there."

"Great idea Olette. Come on!"

"You guys all go ahead. I need to grab some things."

"See you in a minute Pence."

Five minutes later, we were all sat on the clock tower at the station, looking out at the perpetual sunset. Pence came running up. "Here ya go!" He handed us all a pale blue ice cream. "Sea salt ice cream. Beautiful."

I gave it a taste after seeing Sora launch straight into it. "Delicious."

"It is really nice."

"EEEEK!" that was Nagem. "It's SOOO yummy!" she screamed in a voice that could shatter glass.

"If you think this is bad, you should see her after eating melon." Ettol said. By the time she'd said that, Nagem had already finished. The rest of us savored them. Nagem squealed about how mean we were.

"So, which of you are dating?"

"Caasi, Caixsa, Riku, Kairi, Sora and Tidus." Lem answered. "Sorry but all the boys are taken.

"So, who's dating who?"

"Me and Sora, Riku and Kairi and Caasi and Caixsa."

"Wait, aren't Caasi and Caixsa brothers?"

"No. We are not and it is not incest."

"Sorry you two."

"Cai, don't be so mean!" Cassi said. "If you carry on being mean..." he started to whisper in his ear.

"No! I'll be good."

"Hey So?"

"Yes Ti?"

"Have you noticed how strange those five are?"

"Yep!" He grabbed my hand. "Have you noticed how handsome you are?"

"Have you noticed how cute you are?"

"He he."

"So you're back Sora." I turned to see young man around our age with a silver coat that could almost be mistaken for a cape. "Hi Hay."

Hayner blushed. "Hi Seif! How's your day been?"

"Good. And your's?"

"Good. And no, I haven't forgotten our date tonight."

"You have a date tonight? Where is it?"

"Pence, if I didn't tell you last week, what makes you think I will this week?"

"..."

At that exact moment, a white humanoid figure appeared on the plaza beneath us. "Um, Sora..." I pointed down.

"Oh, come on now. We can't do that here! There are people here."

"NO! Look down! What is that?"

"A Dusk." Caixsa answered. "I'll take care of it." He ran off. A minute later, we saw him run off to Station Heights.

"So, still remember what you have to do from the meeting?"

"Yep."

"Guys, Caixsa's in trouble. I need to help him."

"What's wrong?"

"Tell you later. Bye!"

* * *

><p><span>Caasi's POV<span>

I ran at full speed to the sandlot, following the directions Caixsa sent me. I arrived to see him lying face down on the ground, surrounded by Dusks. I summoned my Keyblade and destroyed them all, then used my healing magic on Caixsa. "What happened?"

He stood up, then looked behind me. "Him." I turned. Behind me was a man with longish blue hair, wielding a large claymore. He had and 'X' shaped scar on his face. "He's called Siax."

"Could you help me get rid of him?"

"I can and so can some other friends of mine." With that he snapped his fingers and several Swordsman Nobodies, similar to Samurai Nobodies but with a single, longer sword and a mid-sized shield. "Attack!" They leaped into battle. They struck at Siax, blocking whenever he hit back.

"Ready for battle?"

"Sure am!" he quickly kissed me, then grabbed my hand before spinning me round and throwing me up in the air. Then he threw his Keyblade up to me. I grabbed it, then threw mine at Siax. I summoned it back and threw it to Caixsa. At this point, I was directly above Siax. I span and landed, throwing Caixsa's Keyblade to one side while he threw mine to the other. They circled round, spinning, then started to move closer to Siax. All the Swordsmen disappeared before the Keyblades hit. Just before the Keyblades would have met, they stopped moving, save for the spinning. Then it stopped too, both blades pointing inwards. We both ran forwards, grabbing both Keyblades, a wolf storming out of each, blue from mine and red from Cai's. These two ran together, colliding with Siax before merging into a single, purple wolf. It grabbed both Keyblades in it's mouth before leaping up and falling head first at Siax, the Keyblades now fangs. It fell right through him, the Keyblades flying out towards each of us. Siax fell to his knees.

"I'm not done yet." He snapped his fingers, summoning several Berserker Nobodies before he dissipated into dark flakes. The Nobodies launched into battle. I realized I needed to use my most powerful magic.

_Caasi! NO! Don't do it! What I'll say next is a cliché but it is too dangerous!_

_I know, but it's true! _Several Sorcerers, Dragoons, Snipers and Samurais appeared as if to prove my point. _See?_

_Ok. Just be careful. If you get in trouble, I'm stopping you though._

_Thanks for supporting me._

_Now do it before I stop you._

With that, I dismissed my Keyblade, then sat and prepared to use the spell while Cai and his Nobodies defended me.

* * *

><p><span>Sora's POV<span>

"WHAT WAS THAT?" 'That' was a huge light that overwhelmed all other lights, more blinding than the sun.

"THAT, Tidus, was my brother being stupid. We have to get to the sandlot, quickly too."

"Ok. Follow me." We chased after Seifer, Hayner staying close all the time. We were there in three minutes, finding a shining blue wolf who was roaming around and Caixsa trying to wake Caasi in a transparent red shield.

"Caixsa! What's going on?"

"Caasi's taken a huge risk to save me. We were surrounded by Nobodies, so Caasi did this to save me."

"But what did he do?"

"That blue wolf is his soul. That's what he meant in Radiant Garden, that we use differant magic. But that spell is the most dangerous one to use. Now shush. Me, Lem and Nagem are making a barrier to protect us." At this point they were glowing, Ettol silver, Lem green and Nagem purple. Then, a small shield appeared around each, expanding and mixing with the other two. The colors blurred together where they met but were otherwise just splodged around. We walked towards Caixsa and the shield moved with us, merging with Caixsa's when we got close enough.

"So what can we do?"

"If in one minute it doesn't vanish, we'll need to force it back in."

"How?"

"I don't know..."

"I can do it. I had to do it once before, I can manage it again. I hope."

"How?"

"I've got two plans. The second is very risky. I don't know if it will work though..."

"Go for it."

"Ok! Now get out of here!" We split up and went to the three exits, the shield turning to a barrier at each path. We squinted past the colours and managed to make out Caixsa kissing Caasi. He leaned back. "First plan down..." he said, barely audible. "Now for the second." He stood, carefully putting Caasi back on the ground. He then made his shield float, then change shape so that it was like a cave with a large entrance. The wolf charged straight in and it closed behind, shrinking faster and faster behind it. Caixsa split it into two sections, one with him in, the other with Caasi and the wolf. He quickly shrank the latter until the wolf was pressed into Caasi, then shrank it more until it perfectly outlined Caasi with no space around it. Then Caixsa released Caasi and himself, giving Caasi a kiss at the first possible instant. "Caasi?"

Caasi groaned. "Yeah...?" he muttered.

"You are such an idiot sometimes." he gave him another kiss, then helped him to his feet. The barriers disappeared.

"Would you mind if I ask why your soul's a wolf?" I asked.

"We choose the shape on our thirteenth birthday. Caixsa got the same as me as he's my Nobody. Ettol chose a frog, Lem a horse and Nagem a snake."

"Corn snake." Nagem interjected.

"The color depends on the person."

"Ok. So what else can you guys do?" Tidus asked.

"Summon parts of our soul and heal others. The shields are an example of the first. We can also shape shift into our animal and back."

"Ok. Anyhow, we need to go to The Mysterious Tower now." Kairi reminded us.

"Oh yes. Sor, how do we get there?" Tidus asked.

"We have to go back to the station and catch a train. Riku, can you..." I stopped talking when a Corridor of Darkness appeared next to me.

"I'm a Nobody. I can summon them too, you know."

"That's my Cai!" Caasi said before hugging him. "So let's go!"

We headed through the portal, me telling Hayner and co not to follow. We found ourselves right in front of the train. I opened the door. "Care to step in?" They followed me in and took a seat, Tidus sitting next to me. He gave me a quick peck before I fell asleep in his lap, him following right after.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about this sort-of-filler chapter, and the subsequent sort-of-filler chapter after this. They'll meet Yen Sid in two chapters, along with the other group. This chapter did not go at all as I planned. It was when Caixsa went after the Dusk that it went strange.<strong>

**Anyway...(looks at two fans wielding hammers. BIG hammers) the next part is character development and has a small side plot. SORRY! (Flees, then comes back in.) Oh! Bye for now! (Flees again.)**


	10. Stations, Voices, Towers and Hearts

**Well, chapter ten is now here. Here's another filler I felt I had to put in. Character development and minor side-plot is all that's here. Anyway, enjoy!**

***Rummages through file* Nope, still don't own KH.**

* * *

><p>Falling...<p>

Falling...

I opened my eyes. There was a blue platform beneath me. On it were two figures, in a sitting position, facing each other. There were also several large circles between them, a lot of smaller circles surrounding them.

I landed. "Where am I?"

_This chamber is the manifestation of your love for Sora and his love for you. It connects your hearts. It is called the Station of Love._

"Who are you?"

_I do not remember. All I know is that I'm connected to Sora's heart, in a way that's differant from your connection to him._

"Tidus, is that you?" I turned to see Sora emerging from a door on one of the figures. I realized it was him and the other was me. In the larger circles were our traveling companions and at the edges were lots of figures I didn't recognize.

"Yep. According to a voice I keep hearing, this platform is called the Station of Love. It was born from our love for each other."

"What voice."

_Me._

"Hey, I'm sure that I've heard your voice before. It was when I first got the Keyblade...

_Yes, I have been helping you along your journey._

"Well, thanks! By the way, what's your name?"

_I do not remember anything other that it begins with a 'V'. Just call me V._

"Well then V, what do you know about this place?"

"We could use some help in finding our way around. It doesn't help when you've never been to this place before."

_This Station is a link between you two. The doors lead to your Station of Serenity. The rest of the place changes depending on the person. I do not know how your's is laid out Tidus and Sora already knows his._

"Hey, V? Do you know if there is a way to get here when awake?"

_There is but it is difficult. You will need to ask Yen Sid._

"Oh...thanks for the help though!"

"So Ti, let's see what your heart looks like."

_I'm afraid that that will have to wait. You're arriving._

"Aww, anyway, by V!"

_Goodbye Tidus. You don't have to bother saying Sora. I'm in your heart._

"Ok, time to wake!"

"Wait Sor, when we wake, don't open your eyes. When someone tries to wake us, jump up screaming."

"Sure. Why not?"

* * *

><p>We woke to the sound of the train stopping. "Who's going to wake them?" I heard Kairi ask.<p>

"I will." I heard Riku walk over. When he stopped, I gave Sora a nudge. He jumped up, screaming his head off. Everybody but me, Sora and Riku jumped, even if it is impossible to jump when sitting down. Me and Sora would have burst into laughter. Key word there is 'would'. Riku hit us both over the head.

"Guys, quit fooling around and come up this tower! Tidus, if you need to, drag you Uke with you!"

"What's a Uke?" I asked.

"The one on the bottom in a relationship." Riku answered.

"Aha." I grabbed Sora's hand.

_You two have such a strange relationship._

_Thanks a lot V._ I replied. I dragged Sora along until I saw a figure in a black cloak.

"Hello again. Now, let's dance!" With that, he summoned a blue, guitar-like instrument and started to play it, hundreds of clones made of water pouring out of him.

"Great, it's Demyx. You can use the clones to destroy other clones. Read..."

I shout and a flash of light stopped him. "Thunder!" A familiar group came running up, a large beast made of pure electricity with them. The beast charged in, destroying all the clones and Demyx. "Another one of them gone. Good."

"Hey guys!" I yelled. They turned.

"Hi everyone!" Sakura yelled. That group ran up, Donald and Goofy pouncing on Sora.

"Donald, Goofy, Sora's mine."

"Gawsh, sorry Tidus." Goofy said. Both of them climbed off him.

"Hey! Who are those three?" Donald squawked.

"I'm Lem. The the goth there is Nagem and next to Caasi is Caixsa. His Nobody."

"HIS WHAT!"

"Don't worry, I'm on your side."

"Did the King tell you about the Mastermind?" Lee asked.

"You called?" The Mastermind appeared in the entrance to the tower. "You've gotten rid of a lot of your old enemies. Only eight are left. Well done. But one of them will fight with someone not here. His body is up at the top of the tower. His heart, well..." he looked towards me and Tidus. "That would be telling." With that, he disappeared, leaving a Dustflier with us. "Have fun!"

Sora and me leaped in immediately, both of us driving. He turned into what he called his Wisdom form whereas I went into my Master form, the name having been stolen from Sora. My outfit turned a dark orange and white, Sleeping Lion appearing in my left hand. I ran forwards and while Sora bombarded it with Thunder, I struck out at whatever I could reach. It suddenly span round and threw me off it. I tried to run towards it but ended up running away.

Riku spoke up. "I guess I should have told you. If it hit's you, a lot of things could happen."

"And I assume this is one."

"Yeah, you move the wrong way. Try using magic for now!" I decided to change to my Wisdom form, my clothes becoming fully white save for a yellow stripe going down each side. I joined Sora with the bombardment. Sakura, Lee and Donald joined in with that while the rest struck away. After about five minutes of this, and an embarrassing moment for Riku, it collapsed to the ground. A large heart rose out along with ten orbs, five heading towards me and the rest towards Kairi.

"More magic for you then, Ti?"

"Seems so."

"If I remember correctly, those are Aero, Gravity, Stop, Magnet and Reflect."

"Those sound handy."

"I'll teach you to use them later. Anyway, now we have to talk to Yen Sid."

* * *

><p>Ten minutes of climbing later, we came across a small door. "In here guys!" He opened the door and lead us in, bowing to the man we found in there. We all followed suit until we found ourselves being forced into chairs that had appeared out of nowhere.<p>

"I know why you are all here. Some worlds have been sealed off, only twelve worlds can be accessed by the gummis. I want you to go back into your groups and explore these last worlds. Sora, your group take Atlantica, Neverland and The Land Inside the Wardrobe."

"Where's that last world?"

"You'll be able to find it easily. Sakura, your group take The Pride Lands, Destiny Islands and Traverse Town. I'll give you your next mission after these worlds are completed. Now go!"

"WAIT! Don't you have anyone else here?" Yen Sid looked surprised.

"Yes, but how did you know?"

"The Mastermind let it slip just outside. A boy who's lost his heart."

"Yes. He's just in that next room, with someone else. Her name is Aqua..."

"Did you just say Aqua?" Kairi asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"She's the one who gave me the ability to use the Keyblade."

"Anyway." Sora said. "Let's go and see them."

_V?_ I thought.

_Yes?_

_Do you think it might be you?_

_I have a feeling it might be. Now let's see._ We walked through the door into a room with five covered mirrors, a table with several chairs and a bed at the furthest point from the door. On it was a blond boy in a black and white outfit. By his side was a Keyblade.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" We turned to see a woman with blue hair and a Keyblade pressed to Riku's neck.

"Lady Aqua! Thank you again for saving me back then."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Kairi. You saved my life in Radiant Garden about ten years ago. Don't you remember me?"

"Well, you do look fam..." She was cut off by me and Sora suddenly screaming and falling to our knees in union.

* * *

><p><span>Riku's POV<span>

"They had better not be fooling around again." I said as they fell quiet. As I said that, a heart started to form between them, as they screamed in obvious pain. "I guess not."

"What should we do?" Donald asked.

"Leave them." answered Aqua. "I know what's going on. Ventus' heart is returning."

"What?"

"You heard me. It should only be happening to one of them, but I take it that they're in love. If that's the case, then their hearts are connected and so Ven is in both."

"Right." We watched on as the heart finished forming and started to drift over to Ventus' body. When it hit him, there was a blinding flash of light.

* * *

><p><span>Sora's POV<span>

When I regained consciousness, I found Tidus already up and talking to Aqua. I heard more moaning and saw the boy waking up. _His name is Ventus. His heart was connected to your's and thus mine._

"Tidus? How did you...?"

_Just think what you want to say and will me to hear it. Only works for us though. I've already tried._

_How did you figure out how to do that?_

_Aqua._

"Hi Ven." Aqua said.

"Aqua, is that you?"

"Yes, of course it is."

"Where's Terra?"

"I don't know..."

"Don't worry. We'll find him."

"Sure."

"Oh, and Sora, Tidus. Thank you. And here." He handed us two Keychains. "They're nearly the same but they should help you." We attached the Keychains to our weapons. They were both red, with stripes of blue, black and pink. At the end of each was half a heart.

"Thanks V." He laughed.

"You can call me Ven."

"Why I will, Ventus." With that, a figure in red and black armor appeared.

"Vanitas?"

"It's the Mastermind, more likely." Aqua said. "Yen Sid told me about you. You are one elusive villain. You deserve to rot in hell."

"Thank you for saying that, but I'm still going to have to destroy you and Ventus. As for the rest of you..." He waved his hand and a barrier appeared around us, stopping us all from joining in the battle. Aqua immediately used Thunder, followed by Blizzard and Fire. Then Ventus charged in, hitting Vanitas several times before darting back and seeming to aim at him. Then, he fired off a flurry of fireballs from his Keyblade, all of which homed in on Vanitas. He fell to the ground, and vanished.

"That was easier then I remember it being." Ven commented.

"Come to think of it, none of them were as difficult this time around. That's handy." I said. The barriers dropped and I gave Tidus a quick kiss.

"When will we start to do that in private?" He asked.

"Soon."

"Anyway, we'd better get on with our missions." Kero interrupted.

"I agree with the cute little toy." said Nagem.

"And it's a long flight to Atlantica." I muttered. "Come on! And I need to teach you about your new magic."

"Ok. See you guys soon." Ven said. We teleported back to the ships in preparation for a good night's rest. For most of the crew.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry! Well, this was less of a filler than I thought it would be. The scene in the Stations didn't last nearly as long as I thought it would so I added the little chat with Yen Sid andtThe Ven and Aqua scene as well. It's still such a filler though. But please don't kill me! Then next chapter is Atlantica.<strong>


	11. Melon Madness and Mermen

**I'm skipping most of the flight. Atlantica will hopefully take more than one chapter.**

**Nope, I still don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

><p>"Ti, can you get off me?"<p>

"So you can get on top? Not likely, my little uke."

"It's so we can get ready to land. Only four of us are landing in this next world and we need to get ready. We are both in that group!"

"Who else is?"

"Riku and Kairi. The others are landing in a differant part. This world is in two parts, land and sea. We're going to the sea part."

"We're going to the sea side?"

"No, we're going under the sea."

"U-under? H-how w-wi-il-ll we b-breath-the?"

"Our magic will change us. Well, them. Our clothes will change us."

"These outfits just keep getting better and better."

"I know. Great, aren't they. They also make you look even hotter."

"And you cuter. Now come on!"

"And I was the one who started this off in the same way..."

"Yep. Now come on!"

"Coming honey."

We walked out, finding Nagem at the controls of the gummi. "Glad your here. I need someone to take over the driving. I'm terrible."

"Nagem, there's an automatic pilot."

"Is there?" She slapped her face. "I thought that button was a self-destruct."

"Why would a self-destruct button have 'automatic pilot' written on it in glowing white letters?"

"Never mind. Sora, will you take control. I need to man a cannon. There are a lot of enemy ships here."

"Sure. Ti, you prepare to press the warp button when I say. Before you ask Nagem, I only found it yesterday and Ti and Kairi still needed work on their magic." Nagem walked off, probably warning whomever else was on the cannons about the imminent warp. "Three, two, one, now Tidus!" I slammed my hand down on the button and the world outside turned into a sphere of flashing lights, before they died out and we found ourselves orbiting a world half covered in water. "We're here. Oh, and Ariel, Flounder, Sebastian and Triton all know about other worlds. So does Eric, but you won't meet him."

"Why so sure?"

"He lives on the surface. Ariel you'll only see because she alternates months between on the surface and under the sea."

"Ok...so, do they know each other?"

"They're married."

"So, she visits her family every other month?"

"And her friends, but yeah."

"Right. Let's get Riku and Kairi and land. I'll grab them while you prepare the teleporter."

"Sure. Be back in five."

"Where are you off to Tidus?" said Riku, walking in, his hand entwined with Kairi's.

"I was going to go looking for you, but now..."

"What?" he asked as he discreetly shifted his weight.

"You're here so I don't have to."

"You're more of and idiot than Sora."

"He said...hey! You insulted me too!"

"Yep. Now lets..." He was interrupted by Lem running in.

* * *

><p>"Sora! Lock the controls before Nagem gets here! Oh, LoZ, why did you have to do this?"<p>

"What are you talking about?"

"I was breaking the fourth wall. Nagem's found some melon. And you wouldn't like it when she eats melon..."

"I'll lock it then. Any password you want?"

"Use the name of your's and Tidus' new Keyblades. Only you two know them! Now hurry!"

"Wait, wait, done!"

"Great! Can you teleport Nagem to an empty room? And lock that room's door!"

"She'll have to be here. Tidus, lock room 284! Quickly!"

"Where is it?"

"I'll turn off the lights on the junctions when you approach! Now run!"

"I'll get it. I know where it is." said Riku, summoning a corridor of darkness and stepping through. Ten seconds later, he was back. Nagem ran into the room, impossibly hyperactive.

"AHHHHHH!" She screamed, her voice barely leaving my eardrums intact. "Hellohiwhenarewegoingtoland?" Sora grabbed a microphone.

"Can you say that again?" She said the same thing into the microphone. It played back more slowly from hidden speakers in the walls.

"AHHH! IT'S THE VOICES AGAIN! WHY WON'T THEY LEAVE ME ALONE!" She curled into a foetal position.

"I'll get you away from the voices. You'll be first to land. Come on." Kairi said to her.

"YAY!" she leaped up, running over to the teleporters. Her jump knocked Kairi half way across the room. "Come on Sora!"

"Sorry Nagem." He pressed the button sending her to the empty room. "Wait, Riku, did you bolt the door too?"

"Yep."

"Good."

"So, off to Atlantica?" Kairi asked.

"Yes! Lets-a-go!"

"Don't do that bad Italian accent again Riku." I complained. "It's painful."

"Are you sure that's not from Nagem's scream?"

"Yep. Anyway, let's go."

"Way ahead of you." Sora said as he entered the teleporter. "Come on!" We walked into the small chamber. "Can't wait to see you shirtless." he whispered.

"Wait, what do yo..." I was interrupted by the teleporter sending us down to the world beneath us.

* * *

><p>When we landed, I found I couldn't feel anything beneath my feet. Then I realized I couldn't feel my legs at all. I looked down to see a bright green tail that started from my waist down. The shock caused me to end up upside down, to see Sora and Riku swimming effortlessly, Sora with a vivid blue tail, Riku's like mine. Kairi was having the same trouble as me though. Her tail was like Sora's and two large blue shells covering her. It was then I realized that none of us was wearing a shirt.<p>

"So that's what you meant Sora." He and Riku looked at me, then burst int laughter. "It's not funny!"

Sora managed to choke something out between his laughing fits. It was incomprehensible though. He swam over to me, flipping me over and giving me a quick swimming lesson. I saw Riku doing the same for Kairi. After about ten minutes, we could swim about without much difficulty.

"Great!" Sora said. "Now you just need to learn how to fight underwater."

"Speaking of which..." Riku pointed to the entrance to the cave we were in. Several jellyfish-like heartless were swimming towards us. I instantly used Fire, only to see it fade immediately.

"Tidus, we're underwater. Fire won't work!" Kairi lectured. She used Thunder. Sora gasped.

"Get close to me!" he shouted. The heartless disappeared, jagged yellow bolts flying off.

"Why?"

"Water conducts electricity! I'm going to guard us!"

"Kairi..."

"Never mind! Just get close to me! I'm going to use Reflect!" The energy was just about to hit me.

"Time!" I stopped the energy just inches from me, buying us a few seconds. I swam to the others and just as my spell wore off, Sora used Reflect to block it.

"Don't worry guys. The main thing we have to worry about is sharks. The energy will spread out too far to detect in a few seconds." Kairi said.

"Sora! You're here! And I believe you are Tidus, Riku and Kairi, right."

"Hi Ariel! Nice to see you again. I see your father decided to let the water do as it should."

"What do you mean?"

"It's now conducting electricity and putting out fire. Ice magic will probably be useless too. So how have all of you been?"

"We're good, but Ursula is back, again."

"She's not going to trick you again, right?"

"No, don't worry. I'm not going to fall for that sort of thing again. I've learned from my mistakes. Oh, those are pretty Keyblades you two have."

"Yep! They're a matching pair. Want a closer look?"

"Sure!" She sounded excited by the offer.

_Follow my lead Ti._ He started to spin his Keyblade round on his fingers, me following suit. _NOW!_ We brought our Keyblades to a stop and brought them together, the handles over-lapping and the blades back to back, the teeth forming a heart shape. There was a blinding light, which suddenly faded as both me and Sora fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter, I know. I wanted one chapter to have a cliff-hanger though. Now I'm going to run before my cousin (who is currently high on melon) attacks me. Bye! (flees.)<strong>


	12. Awakenings

**Here it is. I've had Writer's Block. I'm going to publish it before my cousin hunts me down. This way, I have some free will over the story. I keep glaceing at the window to make sure she's not there.**

**I'd like to thank Broken Locket (thank you Loki!) and evil98 for reading and alerting and, in evil98's case, favoriteing.**

**This is a disclaimer. The name speaks for itself.**

Kairi's POV

"What just happened?" The flash of light had faded and Sora and Tidus were just floating there, Keyblades gone.

"No idea." Came a voice behind us. We turned to see a very ugly octopus woman.

"Ursula." Ariel and Riku said at the same time. She looked at him. "You know her?"

"We had a run in a couple of years ago. It was that time I was working with Maleficent." He shuddered. "It wasn't a fun time. I had to spend quite a bit of time in this world. That's how I learned how to swim here."

"That's right. And I've not thanked you for that help you gave my yet."

"Stop talking about it..."

"What, even the part where you..."

"I SAID STOP!" he roared, summoning his Keyblade as he charged towards her. He slashed down, but she managed to block it with her tentacles. I started to sneak round her. Riku kept up the attacks, every one being blocked. I came up behind her, and slammed my Keyblade down on her head. She split in half, then vanished. "Well done Kai." Riku said, giving me a hug.

"Thanks. Looks like we've knocked off another one of the Mastermind's forms."

"I'm glad about that. Now, we just need to figure out how to wake those two." I heard a yawn.

"What happened?" Sora asked, coming around.

"Ah, you're awake. Not Tidus though. Wonder why..."

"Yeah. Maybe I can wake him." Sora chuckled. Then he kissed Tidus. Hard. On the lips.

"What? I didn't realized you and him were together!"

"Yep. Now, that didn't work. We need to get him back to the gummi. Come on!" A bunch of bubbles appeared, followed by Caasi.

"Guys, are you done down here?" he asked, his tail flailing around. "We need you back on the gummi. And what's wrong with Tidus?"

"We were heading back anyway. And we have no idea what's wrong with Ti." Sora said.

"Right. Anyway, let's get back." I felt the familiar feeling of the ship's teleport and we found ourselves in the cabin. "Nagem's calmed down now."

"Yep! So we need to get a move on. Can you unlock the controls?"

"The password's Remembrance Forgiveness. First letter of each is capitalized. Now I've got to go. I've got to get Ti here to the medical bay. He needs help." He scooped him up Tidus and carried him off.

Sora's POV

I hurried him down to the medical bay. As far as I could tell, he was fine, save for the fact that he wouldn't wake up. I ran through the automatic door and laid him down on one of the beds. He looked peaceful. I pulled a potion out of the medical cabinet and managed to force him to drink it. It had no effect at all. I sighed and sank into the bed next to him, falling asleep.

I found myself on the Station of Love. I looked round, and found Tidus facing me, on his side of the platform. "Sora! What's going on?" He asked.

"No idea. All I know is that you won't wake up. Really. The only thing I've not tried is dumping we ter on your head."

"Try it when you wake up. But now, we need to figure out any plans for waking me up. Now, any ideas?"

"I've already thought of one. Do you have any ideas?"

"You should keep thinking. The only plan I have is too...explicit for this story."

"I hear the fourth wall breaking." LoZ told us.

"Right, sorry. Anyway, any plans?"

"None."

"You could just beg me to let you wake up when Sora wakes." LoZ said.

"Now you're breaking the fourth wall!" I accused.

"Anyway, I'll make sure Tidus wakes."

"Thanks LoZ!" We both shouted.

"Man, it's weird writing about me from someone else's point of view. Now no more breaking the fourth wall."

"We'll try. Now, we just need to wake me up."

"Don't worry about that. Bye!" And with that, I jolted awake, finding myself curled underneath Tidus, under the sheets with nothing on.

"Oh, thanks a lot LoZ!" I cried out. Tidus woke up.

"Good morning. Now, we need to stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"You know. Now, we need to find some clothes." Just as I said that, the rest of the group crowded in. The gasped when they saw us.

"I'm not even going to ask what you were doing. I think I know the answer." Kairi said. We blushed then asked them to go. We found our clothes, got dressed and went back to the cockpit.

"So where are we going now?"

"Neverland. How long will it be?"

"A day. Maybe more if we encounter any Heartless or Nobody ships."

"Ok. I'm going to my room. You coming Sor?" I beamed.

"I think you know the answer Ti. Let's go!"

**Sorry for how short it is. I couldn't think of anything to write. I hope you enjoyed it. Bye!**


	13. Neverland

**I'm doing this chapter because I like this world, and because of something Sora said in the first world.**

**Anyway, after I say that I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the story will begin.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

><p>We landed in Neverland just over a day later, landing in the hold of a ship. We decided it was better to go in smaller groups than we'd done before and leave four or five people behind every time. We decided to choose at random, pulling names from a hat. For this world, Me, Kairi, Lem, Caasi and Nagem were the ones to visit. We found Peter Pan right outside the hold. "Shh, you five. Hook is right there."<p>

"Whose Hook?"

"The captain of the pirates."

"And why are you spying on him?"

"For fun. Now quiet." He returned to his spying. A small gold light flew up. "Ah, Tink. Could you give these guys a hand?." Tink flew round us, a lot of golden dust falling over us. "Now you can fly. Go on, give it a try. Just believe, and you can do it." I closed my eyes.

_Go on Tidus. It's fun!_ I focused, and felt myself floating after about a minute. _See?_

_Sure is. Thanks for the help._

_What? I thought you might like to feel what flying was like. I just wish I was there with you._

_Aw, thanks. But you're still going to be on the bottom._

_Awww...Anyway, see you soon. Sugar._

"Come on Nagem! You can do it. We all can!" Lem shouted, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah Nagem!" Kairi shouted. Caasi sighed.

"This is what it's like surrounded by girls all the time. You really wouldn't have liked to have been at my school with me. I was always being swarmed by girls. Thing is, that was when I was in my emo phase from that...you know." He sighed. "They seemed to love me more and more the more I turned them down. They loved both my looks and personality. Even when I told them I was gay they didn't stop. They just refused to believe me. Even when Caixsa joined our school. I was dating his quite conspicuously and they still mobbed me, not convinced at all that we were more that brothers. We even made out once, in full view of a lot of people."

"Still didn't stop?"

"Nope. They always asked Ettol who just didn't know back then. Hopefully they'll listen to me now."

"I hope so."

"YES! I did it!" Nagem shouted, finally flying. Meanwhile, Tink had been pouting at Peter.

"Guys, someone's at the Clock Tower. Tink here will show you the way. GO!" He forced us off and Tink lead us away.

* * *

><p><span>Caasi's POV<span>

We flew off to the clock tower, which was not at all like the one in Twilight Town. It was dark and cold, like the weather. We noticed someone walking around the platform that went round the entire tower. I flew a bit closer, then gasped. "So do you recognize him?" Nagem asked.

"Unfortunately. That's him. Ocirne, that guy who...you know. Only one good thing came of him. Caixsa."

_Why thank you! Now go kick his ass!_

_Thanks for you're encouragement._

_Hey, everyone else is cheering you guys on. Ettol says to be careful. Riku's passing his message through Sora and Tidus._

_Sure. See you soon. Just keep thinking to me and I'll be fine._

_Sure. Now go get him! _While Caixsa kept cheering me on, I landed quietly behind him.

"Before we start fighting..." I said, causing him to jump. "I'd like to thank you for Caixsa. I know you're the Mastermind but still, thank you for that." Now that that was done, I summoned my Keyblade and started to attack, but he stepped up close to me so I couldn't hit him.

"Just like old times." he said, before punching me in the stomach. I crumped to the floor, but still managed to see Nagem and Lem drive Ocirne back while Tidus and Kairi carried me to safety. He left me on a shelf while I recovered. Kairi flew back.

"I've asked Sora to send Caixsa down. Don't worry, he'll be here soon." With that, Tidus flew back to help the girls while I lay there, waiting for Caixsa.

"Here I am!" Caixsa shouted as he materialized next to me, kneeling as he used his healing magic on me.

"Thanks honey."

"You're welcome, sugar." We hugged. "Now come on, the others need help!" I carried him down where I found Ocirne knocking out Lem and Nagem at the same time. Tidus was still fighting though and Sora had come down to help.

"Guys, we're here to help! Now let me through! I need to take him out!"

"Why Cas?" Caixsa asked.

"Because, he's my enemy, my foe. I have to defeat him. You guys get Nagem and Lem back to the gummi."

"No. I'm not leaving you. No matter what! You won't get me to leave!" And with that, he pulled me into a kiss that seemed to last for hours, then broke it to leap into battle. I followed, circling round so he couldn't get inside both our ranges. We then proceeded to attack him, me attacking high and Cai low, so it would be impossible for Ocirne to dodge both. We carried on until, at long last, he collapsed to the ground, disappearing in a puff of darkness. "As always, much easier." Caixsa commented.

"You know, I never understood why you just watched me that time."

"No idea. Look! It's the Mastermind." As he was talking, the Mastermind had appeared, grinning at us.

"Well done, Ooh, I've got two forms left for this group. One left for the others too. Now, farewell!" He disappeared.

"That guy really needs to stop giving away so much."

"That's villains for you." Sora said. We'd forgotten they were still there. "Now come on! Let's get back to the gummi! We've got to get to that new world, The Land in the Wardrobe." We teleported back to the ship where the others were waiting. Ettol instantly hugged me, checking I was ok.

"I'm so glad you're ok bro."

"Don't worry sis. We're safe. Caixsa and I took out Ocirne ourselves. We're fine. But what about Lem and Nagem?"

"They're fine, just resting."

"I'm glad." I looked round. "Um, sis, are you going to free me sometime?"

"Oops! Sorry." She let go. I yawned.

"I'm going to bed. Come on Cai!" I pulled him off towards our room. I had some good plans for that night.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed. Sorry the chapters have been so short. Bye!<strong>


	14. The Land Inside the Wardrobe

**What was at the end of the last chapter, I'll leave that to your imagination.**

**Well, this is the last world. I hope you'll enjoy this.**

* * *

><p>We landed in a forest. There were only four of us this time, me, Sora, Nagem and Ettol. The forest we landed in was absolutely covered with snow and more was falling all the time. We looked around, the the only landmark we could make out was a small clearing with an old fashioned lamp post. The glow was the only real colour we could see. "This world's quite bland, isn't it?" Nagem asked. "Hey, where's Tidus?" We laughed. Whereas Nagem and Sora stuck out like sore thumbs, I blended right into the snow.<p>

"Anyone fancy a game of hide-and-seek?"

"Ti, I think you'd win hands down. So no."

"Ok." I pretended to pout. "You guy are mean." The effect was exactly what I wanted. Sora came running over while Nagem stifled her giggles and Ettol looked impassive.

"Oh, sorry Ti! Let's play!" I stopped and laughed, Nagem joining in. "Tidus...that's it! I'm locking the door." I stopped laughing.

"Noooo!" I cried dramatically, causing Ettol to laugh and Nagem to fall to the ground. Sora pouted, then suddenly froze.

"Shhh!" He said, covering Nagem's mouth, earning him a glare. "Listen." We could hear laughter, what sounded like two girls and a boy.

"Ow. Stop it!" We heard a boy say, moodily.

"You little liar!" Said another boy.

"You didn't believe her either!"

"Hey guys, what do you think is going on?" Sora asked.

"No idea." Nagem answered.

"Should we find out?" I asked, already heading in the direction of the voices.

"Ti, wait!" Sora called. "We ought to find out if their good or bad first." I stopped.

"Yeah, you're right."

"I want you all to meet Mr. Tumnus!" Cried one of the girls.

"Well Mr. Tumnus it is."

"We can't just walk around in these clothes!" the other girl exclaimed.

"We can use these coats."

"Peter, they don't belong to us."

"Well, I don't think the Professor will mind. And if you think about it, logically..." He stressed that word. "we are not even taking them out of the wardrobe."

"But that's a girls coat!" The other boy shouted in disgust.

"I know." We heard them start to walk off, and too late realized they were coming towards us. They came through the last of the trees and looked at us in shock. Well, more so at the other three, only one of them noticed me. "Who are you three?"

"Four." Said the shorter girl, obviously the youngest.

"What?" he looked round, finally seeing me. "Oh yeah. But what are you four doing here?"

"Well, we could ask the same of you." Ettol said, calmly as ever.

"True." The boy said, scratching the back of his head. "We came through a wardrobe, hiding from an evil house-keeper. And you?"

"We just woke up here. I'm Ettolrahc, but call me Ettol, that's my cousin Nagem, and those are Sora and Tidus."

"I'm Peter, Mr. Grumpy there is Edmund, that's Susan and this here is Lucy." he looked round. "So, what are you going to do?"

"No idea."

"Hmm, all we know is that we have to get rid off someone or something."

"Right..." Edmund said, obviously doubting our sanity.

"Why don't you come with us?" Lucy asked.

"Well guys?"

"Why not?" Nagem said. We set off.

* * *

><p>After about five minutes of walking, and Lucy talking about some guy we were going to see, we arrived at some cliffs with a cave. "...and tea and..." she trailed off, then ran towards the cave.<p>

"Lucy!" Peter shouted as we all chased after her. The inside of the cave looked like a house, but it was ruined. The door was by the far wall, chairs and tables were overturned and broken.

"Who would do something like this?" Lucy asked, not actually to anyone. I noticed something pinned to the wall.

"Hey Sora, see that paper? A little to your left...there." He grabbed the paper, and read.

"'The Former occupant of these premises, the Faun Tumnus, is under arrest and awaiting his trial on a charge of High Treason against her imperial Majesty Jadis, Queen of Narnia, Chatelaine of Cair Paravel, Empress of the Lone Islands, also to comforting her said Majesty's enemies, harbouring spies and fraternizing with Humans. signed Maugrim, captain of the Secret Police. Long live the Queen.'"

"Now we really should go." Susan said, panicking slightly. As the four of them started to argue as to what to do, me and Sora headed outside. It was cold but our clothes somehow kept us warm. Just as we found a good place to sit, several Shadows appeared with a Striped Aria.

"You now, I'm glad you taught me about all these heartless. It sure is handy to know. You take the Shadows, I'll take out the Aria. Let's race, no magic."

"Why not? Three, two, one...NOW!" Sora shouted as we leapt into battle. As he easily destroyed the first of the Shadows, I jumped up and hit the Aria on it's head. I then hit it twice more on the side before I had to land and leap to attack it again. I did this another three times before it was gone, the last Shadow being defeated moments later. "Hey, remember your first fight against a heartless?"

"Yeah, Ettol saved me from one of those..."

"Now look at you! You're taking those out without breaking a sweat."

"Thanks. Come on, we ought to get back."

"You're right." We walked back to the cave, dismissing our Keyblades.

"Did that bird just 'psst' us?" I heard Susan say before they came out of the cave.

"Ah, there you are!" Nagem said. "Tell us next time before you go wandering off."

"Come on guys." Lucy said. "Let's follow that bird." We started to walk, and while me and Sora filled in the other two on what happened, the others kept a close eye on the bird. We walked for about a minute before loosing the bird.

"Now where has it gone..." Ettol wondered, before shifting to a fighting position when a shuffling sound came from behind a small mound of snow. A beaver appeared from behind it.

"It's a beaver!" Lucy just won this year's obvious award.

"Here boy." Peter reached out and was making clicking noises. "Come here."

"I ain't gonna smell it if that's what what you want!" The beaver shouted, making most of us jump, Ettol being the exception.

"It's a talking beaver!" Edmund shouted in surprise.

"Lucy Pevensie?"

"Yes?" The beaver gave her something. "This is the handkerchief I gave to Mr..."

"Tumnus." The beaver interrupted. "He gave it to me just before they took him."

"Further in." The beaver lead us deep in to the forest. I heard Peter, Susan and Edmund arguing as I slowed down to walk next to Sora.

* * *

><p>"So, what do you..."<p>

"Is everything alright?" The beaver asked.

"Yes. We were just talking." Peter explained.

"Same here." I answered, a little upset at his interruption. He looked round nervously.

"Best left for safer quarters."

"He means the trees..." Lucy's comment left us all slightly panicked. We carried on further.

"So what do you think of them?" I asked Sora.

"Hmm, Peter's stubborn, Susan's smart, Edmund's emo and Lucy's imaginative." he whispered back.

"I agree."

"So..." I was interrupted again.

"There it is! Home, sweet home." The beaver said.

"What a beautiful dam Mr. Beaver!" Lucy commented.

"Merely a trifle."

"And for Mr. Beaver, humble." Sora whispered.

"Is that you Beaver?" A voice asked from the dam. "If I find out that you've been out with Badger again..." Another beaver appeared. "Well they're not badgers. Oh, I never thought I'd live to see this day!" She turned to Mr. Beaver. "You couldn't have given me ten minutes warning! Look at my fur!"

"I would've given you all week if I thought it would have helped!" He replied.

"He sure knows his way with words." I whispered to Sora.

"Definitely." Nagem said. She and Ettol had been hovering by my side. Mrs. Beaver looked again, counting.

"Wait, eight of you? The prophecy..." She started a whispered conversation with Mr. Beaver.

"What was that about?" I asked, not particularly to anyone.

"No idea. Hey, look at Edmund." Sora replied. Edmund was just staring off at some distant hills while everyone else in that group was looking at the beavers.

"Wonder what he's looking at..." Ettol wondered.

"Probably nothing." Sora said. "Look, the Beavers are done talking."

"Sorry about that." Mrs. Beaver said. "Well you must be cold and hungry. Let's get you in for some food and...civilized company." She lead us inside the dam. Edmund hovered outside until Mr. Beaver approached and said something.

"So..." Susan said as the beavers prepared some food. "Where are you from?" she asked us.

"Oh, just some boring islands." It was the truth, but they still didn't buy it.

"Really..." Edmund said, obviously the most doubtful of the four.

"So, what about you?" Sora asked, getting attention away from us.

"We're from London, then we were evacuated to a place in the country. You know how we got here." Peter explained.

"Fish and sticks!" Mrs. Beaver announced, bringing over several plates.

"Is there nothing we can do about Mr. Tumnus?" Peter asked once we'd all been served.

"Well...there's always hope." Mrs. Beaver said. Mr. Beaver spluttered.

"Yeah, there's a right load full of hope." His voice dropped to a whisper. "Aslan, is on the move."

"Whose Aslan?" Edmund asked. Mr. Beaver laughed.

"Whose Aslan? You silly little boy..." he looked at our faces. "You don't know, do you?"

"We haven't been here that long." I explained.

"Well, he's only the king of the whole wood, the true king of Narnia." He paused for effect. "And he's waiting for you!"

"For us?" Nagem asked.

"Well, four of you. Look, Aslan's return, Tumnus' arrest, the secret police, it's all happening because of you!"

"You're blaming us?" Susan exclaimed.

"No, not blaming, thanking." Mrs. Beaver explained.

"See, there's a prophecy. 'When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone, sit in Cair Paravel in throne, the evil time will be over and done'."

"You know, that doesn't really rhyme." Nagem said.

"I know, but you're missing the point!"

"It has long been foretold, that two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve, will defeat the White Witch, and restore peace to Narnia." Mrs. Beaver explained.

"It'll be you four." I said, nodding towards the Pevensies.

"And you think we're the ones? And how do you know it's not you four?" Peter asked.

"Just a hunch." I shrugged.

"Well you'd better be, Aslan's already figured out you're army!"

"Our army?" Lucy said, awestruck.

"I think you've made some mistake. We're not heroes!" claimed Peter. "I think it's time we were going."

"But, what about Mr. Tumnus?"

"I'm sorry Lucy. It's out of our hands."

"Thank you for you're hospitality." Susan said to the beavers.

"Ed, time to go...Ed?" He looked round. "I'm gonna kill him."

"You may not have to." Mr. Beaver said, cryptically. "Has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?"

"Once. Why?" Lucy said.

"He may have met her. Come on!" He ran out with me, Peter, Susan and Lucy. "Pack up!" He called over his back.

* * *

><p>We ran, Beaver leading us towards the hills Edmund had been looking at earlier. "Hurry up!" called Peter. We reached the top of a hill to see Edmund walking through the gates of an enormous castle made of ice.<p>

_That witch is vain. _I thought.

_How do you figure? _Sora asked.

_Giant castle made of ice. It's easy to guess._

_That is vain._

_Yep. Hold on, I'm needed._

"Edmund!" Lucy called.

"Quiet. They'll hear ya." Beaver said. Peter tried to run to the castle, but Beaver jumped on top of him, stopping him.

"Get off me!" Peter struggled to get him off. "We can't just let him go!"

"Don't you get it? He's the bait! She wants all of ya in there! To kill ya!"

Susan turned on Peter. "This is all your fault! None of this would have happened if you had just listened to me in the first place!"

"So you knew what was going to happen?"

"I didn't know what would happen..."

"Stop, this fighting isn't going to help Edmund!" Lucy shouted, shocking the both of them.

"I agree with Lucy." I said.

"They're right. Only Aslan can save your brother now."

"Then take us to him." Peter was determined. We ran back to the Beavers.

* * *

><p>As we arrived, we saw wolves, tons of them pouring down the hill after us. I quickly used Time magic to freeze them for a few seconds, just long enough for us to get to safety. "Hurry Mum! They're after us!"<p>

"Nearly done."

"What's she doing?" Susan asked.

"Don't worry, you'll thank me later. It's a long journey and Beaver gets pretty cranky when he's hungry."

"I'M CRANKY NOW!" He shouted.

"Should we pack jam?" Nagem asked.

"Only if the Witch serves toast!" Peter shouted back. Beaver opened a secret passage.

"Come on!" He lead us down, Peter and Sora both grabbing torches before we entered the tunnels. We ran. "A friend of mine dug these tunnels. Comes up right near his place!"

"You told me it lead to your mum's!" Lucy tripped and fell, all of us halting immediately. We heard something behind us. Barking.

Wolves barking.

"They're in the tunnel..." Lucy whispered.

"RUN!" Ettol shouted. We ran for about a minute before Beaver stopped dead in his tracks.

We had reached a dead end.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the late update. It's getting harder and harder to write this. Since I actually know where I'm going in this part, it should be more predictable. Anyway, I hope you like this.<strong>

**Wow, longest chapter yet...**

**See you next time.**


	15. The Journey

**Next chapter here! Sorry for the delay. My charger broke.**

**Check my profile. The disclaimer's there.**

* * *

><p>"Nagem, Ettol, slow them down!" Sora shouted as we heard the wolves closing in behind us.<p>

"How will they do that?" Lucy asked as they ran back down the tunnel.

"They have their ways. Now we need to get out out here." I said as I saw Beaver scrambling around.

"You should have brought a map!" Mrs. Beaver shouted.

"There wasn't room next to the jam!" Beaver shouted back before jumping as high as he could, grabbing something before pulling himself up through a hole.

"Come on! Nagem! Ettol! Come on!" I called.

"Coming!" Nagem shouted before we saw both of them backing up down the tunnel, glowing their respective colors. They got all the way back here before stopping, but still waiting for for everyone but me to get out. When us three got out, Peter, Susan and Sora started rolling barrels and other things over the exit to block it. After that was done, we looked round.

There were statues. Lots of statues, all of animals, all in poses that suggested pain, and fear. Beaver walked up to one. It was a badger. "He was my best mate." He said, before starting to sob.

"What happened to them?" Ettol asked, kneeling next to one that looked like a frog.

"This is what happens to the enemies of the Witch." Said a fox as he jumped out of the undergrowth.

"Stand still there traitor!" Beaver shouted at him.

"Relax, I'm one of the good guys."

"Well you look an awful lot like one of the bad guys!"

"Unfortunate family resemblance. But we can discuss breeding later. Right now we need to move."

"What do you suggest?" I asked. The fox looked up. We followed his gaze, and saw the perfect place. Five minutes later, we were out of sight. The fox stayed in the clearing with the statues.

* * *

><p>The wolves burst through the barrier. "Evening gents. Did we loose something?" The fox asked politely, despite being surrounded.<p>

"Don't patronize me. I know where you're allegiance lies. We are looking for some humans."

"Humans in Narnia? Well, that's some valuable information..."

The wolf lunged at him. "WHERE ARE THEY?" he yelled in the fox's face. The fox looked panicked.

"North." He said eventually. "They headed north." The wolf bit him, the lead his pack in said direction, passing directly under the tree we were sitting in.

"Phew." I said, helping Sora get down. I swiftly followed. "We got away from them alright."

"Yes." The fox said, wincing as he walked towards us. Seeing that, Mrs. Beaver instantly dragged him away while Beaver collected firewood.

The Pevensies came up to our group. "Sora, Tidus, Nagem, Ettol, can we talk to you for a minute?" Peter asked.

"About what?" Nagem asked.

"Well, we want to know who you really are." Susan said calmly. "For a start, that glow coming off you two..." She pointed at Nagem and Ettol. "...in the tunnel, then there were those things you..." Now she pointed at me and Sora. "...were fighting near Tumnus' house. Plus those weird things you were fighting those things with."

_Well, looks like we're pretty much busted. _Sora thought to me.

"Yep. You're right Sora." I talked out loud without thinking. The Pevensies stared at me.

"Sora didn't say anything." Lucy told me.

"Uh, I guess I'll start with that with the explanations. Me and Sora can talk to each other mentally."

"Ok..." Lucy said.

"Also...in fact Sora will do the next part."

"Lazy. Right, we have these weapons called Keyblades and can also use magic." He said.

"Right, what kind of magic?"

"Nagem?"

"Ok then. I'll explain their magic. They know several spells like Fire, Blizzard, Cure, Magnet, not very many actually. Me and Ettol can do limited shape-shifting, heal, but not in the same way, summon parts of our soul and even summon our entire soul. But that last one's risky. We only use it if we have to. Ettol can finish up."

"Fine. A Keyblade is a special weapon that...well, it's like a universal key, it can lock or unlock anything. It's also good for taking out enemies...duck!" She shouted the last word to the Pevensies, who instinctively dropped, just in time to miss an attack from another Striped Aria. With it were multiple Silver Rocks and Green Requiems. Me and Sora quickly cast Fire at the Aria, which instantly took it out. Then Nagem took out the Requiems while Ettol chased down the Silver Rocks. It was over quickly.

"Ok, any more questions?" Sora asked. "Nope? Well then lets get back to the Beavers." We walked back to the camp where we found the fox fidgeting as Mrs. Beaver tried to tend to his wounds. As we sat down, we heard Mrs. Beaver scolding the fox.

* * *

><p>"Stop squirming! You're worse than Beaver on bath day!"<p>

"Worst day of the year." Beaver said in a stage whisper. The fox stood up.

"Well, that's all the healing I've got time for." As he said that, I noticed Nagem's hand glowing purple. She winked at me. "It has been a pleasure, you're majesties, and an honour. But I have been asked by Aslan himself to gather more troops."

"You've seen Aslan!" Beaver exclaimed.

"What's he like?" Mrs. Beaver asked.

"Like...everything you've ever heard." He paused. "He'll be good help in fighting the White Witch."

"We are not planning on fighting any Witch!" Susan shouted.

"We probably won't either." Sora said.

"But surely, King Peter..."

"How do you know it's us? Anyway, we just want our brother back." Peter replied.

The fox nodded. "Very well." He left. We settled down for the night, two of us staying on watch all through the night.

* * *

><p>The next morning, we woke up, then started to walk with some chatting. Several hours later, we were walking up a small hill. At the top, we stopped, looking at the view. "Now, Aslan's camp is just over there, right next to the stone table. It's just across the frozen river." Beaver told us.<p>

"River?" Sora asked.

"Oh, the river's been frozen for about a hundred years." Mrs. Beaver said. I peered out.

"It seems so far..." I said.

"It's the world dear." Mrs. Beaver said. "Did you expect it to be small?"

"Smaller." We walked off towards the meadow we could see from our vantage point, the next landmark on our trip to the river. We were there in ten minutes. On the walk, Beaver kept telling us to hurry up. "Come on! Before we're old!" he called over his shoulder as we walked across the meadow.

"If he tells us to hurry up one more time..." He picked up Lucy. "...I'm going to turn him into a big, fluffy hat!" Peter declared.

"Come on Son-of-Adam! We don't have all day!" he called, again.

"He is getting bossy." I commented. Then I heard bells behind us.

"It's her! RUN!" he shouted. We fled to the forest and found a small hollow out of sight from the path. We crouched in, barely fitting. We waited for several minutes, hearing footsteps before silence.

"Maybe she's gone..." Nagem muttered.

"I'll go have a look." Peter whispered.

"No, you're no good to Narnia dead." Beaver argued.

"Neither are you Beaver." Mrs. Beaver whispered.

"Thanks dear."

"I'll come with you." Sora murmured stubbornly. "I can protect myself, as well as others."

_Be careful._ I warned him.

_I will be. I'll tell you who it is. _He answered. I gave him a quick hug before he went off with Beaver. I heard him chuckle mentally. _Beaver's coming now._ Just as he said that, Beaver dropped down in front of us, causing most of the others to jump or shriek slightly.

"Come here, come here! I hope you've all been good 'cause there's someone here to see ya!" We headed up around the hollow onto the path. There stood a man dressed in very rich red clothes.

* * *

><p>"Merry Christmas, sir." Lucy and Nagem said in union.<p>

"It certainly is." said Father Christmas.

"I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia." Susan said, obviously referring to a conversation I missed.

"There hasn't been for a hundred years." He reached into is sleigh. "But now the Witch's power is crumbling." He threw a sack to the ground.

"Presents!" Lucy shouted, eyes sparkling.

He smiled, warmly. "Lucy, Eve's daughter. These are for you." He gave her a small bottle. "The juice of the fire flower. One drop of this will restore any injury. And although I don't have to use this." He gave her a small dagger.

"Well, I think I could be brave enough..."

"I'm sure you could, but battles are ugly affairs." Was his answer. "I know Edmund is not here, so Sora, would you take this gift for him?" Sora walked up, and took an ornate sword and shield. "Tell him that he has my support." Sora nodded, then used the strap on the shield to hold it over his shoulder, then did the same with the sword.

"Eve's daughter, Susan." She came forwards and he handed her a bow and quiver. "Trust in this bow, for it does not miss easily."

"What happened to 'battles are ugly affairs'?" He chuckled.

"And though you do not seem to have trouble being heard..." He gave her a beautiful ivory horn. "When you blow this horn, help will come."

"Thanks."

"And Peter, the time to use these may soon be at hand." He gave him an even fancier sword and shield. "Remember you three, those are tools, not toys. Bear them well, and wisely. Now, I have four boxes here that I don't remember seeing before...they are for you four, Sora, Tidus, Ettol and Nagem. So here you go." He passed us each one. I noticed the colors of the other ones before mine, red, silver and purple. Peter nudged me, then motioned with his eyes at the box. I looked down, and nearly dropped it with shock. It was bright pink. I blushed and quickly opened it, hoping to get rid of it quickly. On top was a Keychain which looked like several presents. Then there were several Ethers and Elixers, then finally a leash. I had no idea what it was for, until I saw Sora pull a collar out of his box. Father Christmas chuckled. "Bare them well. I'd best be off. Winter is almost over, and things do pile up when you've been gone a hundred years!" He heaved the sack back onto the sleigh, then climbed in. "Long live Aslan, and Merry Christmas!" He rode off, us shouting replies after him.

A thought struck me. "He said, Winter is almost over..."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sora asked.

"It means..." I started.

"No more ice..." Peter finished. We ran off towards the river.

* * *

><p>We arrived at the river. Whilst the rest of us climbed down, Susan and Peter seemed to have a small argument which Peter apparently won. They climbed down after us, Susan glancing behind her when we heard wolves. We reached the river. I stepped out on it but we heard a cracking noise. "Wait." Said Beaver. "Maybe I shout go first." He walked out onto the ice, patting it with his tail. At one point, the ice cracked again.<p>

"You've been sneaking second helpings, haven't you." Mrs. Beaver accused.

"Well, you never know which meal's going to be your last."" He reasoned before muttering something which I couldn't quite hear. We followed him out onto the ice.

"If Mum knew what we were doing..." Susan started.

"Mum's not here." Peter retorted.

"They're here! On the waterfall!" Ettol shouted.

"Run!" Sora yelled as I discretely used some Time magic on them to give us a few seconds. What I didn't count on, though, was two more wolves appearing right in front of us, along with several new Heartless. They were like Shadows, but pale blue.

"Ice Shadows?" I suggested under my breath. Sora nodded in agreement.

"Put that down boy, someone might get hurt." One wolf said. He had pounced on Mr. Beaver and Peter was now holding his sword out, pointing it at each wolf in turn. The Heartless then attacked us. We started to swat them away with our Keyblades, ignoring the astonished looks of most of the group, while Beaver encouraged Peter to attack the wolf, Susan to listen to the wolf and the wolf to give up. Peter looked stuck. Then he saw the waterfall breaking.

"PETER!" Lucy shouted.

"Hold on!" Was his reply. He stabbed his sword into the ice, us following suit. The remaining ice on the river cracked, and the waterfall collapsed, sending us away on our various pieces of ice. We drifted quickly downstream until a fallen tree stopped most of us. The Beaver's managed to drag the last one to shore. When were arrived, I realized someone was missing. Peter looked at his hand. Lucy's coat was there, but Lucy herself wasn't in sight!

"What have you done?" Susan cried. Peter was too shocked to reply.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, Edmund doesn't normally get a gift but I thought I might as well add it in. I hope you enjoyed.<strong>

**Muah ha ha! Cliffy for you!**


	16. The Camp

**Next chapter coming up! Sorry, I've started a Digimon fanfic.**

"LUCY!" We all cried, trying to spot her.

"Has anyone seen my coat?" She said, walking back up the river, soaking wet. We sighed in relief as Peter swept her into a big hug.

"Don't worry dear. Your brother has you well looked after." Beaver said.

"And I don't think you'll be needing those coats any longer." I said as I noticed a cherry tree covered with pink petals. The Pevensies left their coats by the tree as we marched off towards the camp. The further we walked, the more it seemed like spring time. After about an hour of walking, we reached the camp. As we walked through, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at us, following behind once we'd passed. We finally reached a rather grand tent that was set slightly apart from the others. A centaur stood guard. When we'd arrived, Peter drew his sword.

"We have come to see Aslan." He said. Everyone around us slowly kneeled. From the tent there came a magnificent golden lion. We all kneeled too when it emerged, Peter sheathing his sword. He walked in front of us.

"Welcome Peter, Son of Adam. And welcome Susan and Lucy, daughters of Eve. Welcome Beavers, you have my thanks. But where is the fourth?" He asked, his voice quite soft, surprising for a lion.

"That's why we came." Peter said, me telling Sora mentally and the others by whispering not to talk.

"We had a little trouble on the way." Susan explained.

"He's been captured by the White Witch." The crowd started muttering, creating quite a lot of noise.

"He...betrayed them, your Majesty." Beaver said.

"Then he has betrayed us all!" the centaur exclaimed.

"Peace, Oreius." Aslan said.

"It's my fault really..." Peter admitted. "I was too hard on him."

"We all we..." Susan said.

"Sir, he's our brother." Lucy begged.

"I know dear, but that just makes the betrayal all the worse." Aslan said. "Oreius, take them to their tents. Sora, Tidus, Ettol and Nagem, may I speak with you in private?"

"Of course." I said before following him into his tent. The others followed.

"You four, I thank you for your help to this entire world." We were shocked. As far as we knew, no one on this world had any idea that there were other worlds. "Don't be too surprised. I'm like this world's god. Now, I have to ask you as to what those creatures are and if you know who the other witch I've heard of is."

"The creatures are called heartless. And as for the Witch, the only one I can think of is Maleficent."

_Isn't she helping us Sora? _I asked Sora through our bond.

_I defeated her, but she was resurrected. Don't you remember?_

_Oh yeah...her and that strange dog-like thing._

While we had be talking, Nagem and Ettol had been filling Aslan in with what was happening, but in brief, skipping some details. He nodded on occasion. When they were finished, he dismissed us all, telling us where our tents were. They were actually two of the closest to Aslan's tent, two others belonging to the Pevensies and another to Oreius. There were three tents in the semi-circle left unoccupied. We deposited our things in our tents, then met up and ate a late lunch from some left-overs, thankfully bread and cheese. We saw Aslan talking to Peter on a cliff top and saw Susan and Lucy wander down to the river, Nagem and Ettol following. As they left, I glanced round, then gave Sora a quick peck on the cheek before we wandered off to find a good place to look for magic practice. I still couldn't quite manage Aero.

Ten minutes of wandering around later, we hadn't found a good place. We sat down on the grass, just as a horn sounded. I frowned, then looked at Sora. "Isn't that Susan's horn?" I asked him. Realization stuck me like a stone. "Something's happened! Come on!" I ran, dragging Sora behind me. We found the girls by the river, surrounded by a glowing shield and two wolves. We started to climb down, but before we reached them, Peter and Aslan had arrived, the former distracting one wolf while the latter pinned the other to the ground. Peter started to circle the wolf. I was about to join in the fight, as was Oreius who had arrived a few seconds before, but Aslan stopped us.

"Stay back." He said. "This is Peter's battle." The wolf pounced, landing on top of Peter who raised his sword automatically. They fell to the ground. Susan and Lucy cried out in shock. There was no movement. I discreetly used my Cure spell and saw Sora did the same, being careful not to affect the wolf. We ran over and tried to pull the wolf off him. We struggled, but it suddenly seemed to grow lighter and rolled off, revealing that Peter had been trying to get the wolf off or him. He stood up, looked at the wolf and cringed. Aslan released the other wolf. "Follow him. He will lead you to Edmund." Oreius and a swarm of other warriors charged after the wolf. "Peter, clean your sword." He went to the river.

Five minutes later, Peter was kneeling before Aslan, sword in the ground. "Rise, Sir Peter, Wolfsbane. Knight, of Narnia." Peter stood, an awestruck look on his face. Susan and Lucy both hugged him, the rest of use showing much less emotional approaches, patting his back and the like. The girls, Peter and Aslan then left and, as the wolf had been moved, we finally found the perfect place to train. We spent the day there, me getting better but still unable to do the spell every time and even then couldn't control the power.

The next morning, we woke you fairly early. We left the tent to see that Edmund had been rescued, and was currently munching his way through a LOT of food. Aslan walked up to us. "What's done is done. There is no reason to bring up the past with him." He went to his tent. We headed over to the Pevensies, Nagem and Ettol joining us on the way. I sat between Sora and Edmund, Nagem between Lucy and Ettol, with Peter and Susan on the opposite sides of their siblings. Edmund was wolfing down toast as if he hadn't eaten in days, which was actually quite possible.

"Narnia isn't going to run out of toast Edmund." Lucy laughed.

"Then you'd better pack some for the journey home." Peter said gravely.

"So we're going home?" Susan asked.

"You are." The other Pevensies looked shocked. "I promised I'd keep you safe, but there's no reason I can't stay and help."

"But they need us! All four of us!" Lucy argued.

"Lucy, it's too dangerous. You almost drowned, Edmund was almost killed!" Peter reasoned.

"Which is why we have to stay." We all turned to Edmund. He looked up, determination blazing in his eyes. "I've seen what the White Witch can do, I've helped her do it! And I can't leave these people here to suffer from it."

"Peter, you can make your own decisions, but you can't make them for other people." Sora said.

_That was deep. _I thought.

_I know. I'm scared. _He joked.

"Well, I guess that settles it." Susan said, standing up.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked.

She smiled and picked up her bow and quiver. "To get in some practice." All four of the girls walked off towards the the training grounds. I slapped my head, remembering something.

"Edmund, we've got something for you. I'll be right back." I ran to my tent, grabbed what I wanted, then ran back with it. "A late Christmas present." I announced as I handed over the shield and sword. They seemed to change slightly as he took them, becoming more stylized. I shrugged this off though, I'd seen stranger things after all. We then split up to do more training, us magic, them with their swords. That is, until they as us to help train them. Well, they sent a messenger and we arrived just in time to see the end of a mounted spar **(A/N As in fighting on horseback, not anything else. Hentai). **

"Come on Ed, sword hand up, like Oreius showed us!" Peter called. Beaver ran up then, nearly being trampled by Peter's unicorn.

"Whoa, horsey!" Edmund called.

"My name is Phillip." The horse answered.

"Oh, sorry." The look on Edmund's face made us laugh.

"You'd better come quick!" Beaver shouted at the four of us. Peter and Edmund dismounted. "The White Witch has requested a meeting with Aslan!" We ran off towards Aslan's tent.

We arrived to see her talking to Aslan from her chair, carried by four Cyclopes. "You have a traitor in your midst." She claimed.

"His offense was not against you." Was his reply.

"Have you forgotten the Deep Magic?"

"Do not cite the Deep Magic to me, witch. I was there when it was made."

"Then you will know that the boy belongs to me." She turned to us, then pointed at Edmund. "That boy will die on the stone table." She said in a needlessly dramatic fashion.

"Come and take him then!" Peter called, drawing his sword. Me and Sora summoned our Keyblades, drawing amazed looks from most of the crowd.

"Do you think that a simple threat will deny me my right, little king? Aslan knows that if I do not have blood as the law demands, all of Narnia will be overturned, and perish, in fire and water." Still too dramatic.

"Enough." Aslan said. "I will talk with you alone." They went into his tent. The talked for about ten minutes before he came back out, followed by the Witch who stalked over to her chair. "The Witch has renounced her claim on Edmund." He announced. We all cheered.

"How do I know your promise will be kept?" The Witch asked. Aslan roared, startling her into her chair. We all laughed. The White Witch was carried off and, when I turned to thank Aslan, found he had dissapeared.

Nagem's POV

That night, I couldn't sleep. I was worried about Aslan. While everyone else was cheering, I was too but whereas everyone else was towards the Witch, I looked at Aslan. He sighed, then walked into his tent. But it was the look on his face that stopped me from sleeping. It was the look of a person, doomed to die.

**Decided to stop there. I was planning on going a little further but chose against it. See you next time!**


	17. The Battle and Ceremony

**Next chapter. Sorry for the delay. There is still a disclaimer on my profile.**

**I'd like to thank evil98, Broken Locket and erk22 for reviewing**

* * *

><p><span>Nagem's POV<span>

That night, I couldn't sleep. I was worried about Aslan. While everyone else was cheering, I was too but whereas everyone else was towards the Witch, I looked at Aslan. He sighed, then walked into his tent. But it was the look on his face that stopped me from sleeping. It was the look of a person, doomed to die.

I sat up in my bed. Ettol was already asleep on the other side of the tent. I looked at the side of the tent, and saw a silhouette passing the tent. It was a lion. I woke up Ettol, motioned for her to be quiet, then crept out of the tent. We followed Aslan, Lucy and Susan doing the same. They must have noticed Aslan as well. As we left the camp, Aslan turned. "Aren't you suppose to be in bed?" He asked the four of us.

"I couldn't sleep." I said.

"Me neither." Lucy said. "Then we saw you creeping out."

"Could we come with you Aslan?" Ettol asked.

"I would be glad of the company tonight." He said. With Lucy patting him, we walked further into the forest at the edge of the camp. "It it time." He told us. "From now on, I must go alone. Thank you all for your company. And farewell." He walked off, leaving us behind. He walked off towards the Stone Table. I crept behind, staying hidden in the bushes. The others followed behind. I reached the edge of the bushes, and stopped. I made sure none of the others did either. In the clearing, around the Stone Table, was the White Witch, and her minions.

Aslan marched up to the table, enduring all of the jeers being thrown at him. Some were even hitting him. "Why doesn't he fight back?" Lucy asked. The Witch made an order, and Aslan was tied to the table. Another order and they started to cut away his hair. There were more jeers.

"Tonight, the Deep Magic will be appeased! But tomorrow, we will take Narnia, forever!" She looked down at Aslan, saying something to him. Then she took a knife in both hands. "In that knowledge...despair...and...DIE!" She plunged the knife down. Lucy stifled a scream. "The great cat, is DEAD!" The army cheered, then one of them let out a huge roar to something the Witch said. They all left.

* * *

><p>We ran up to him. Lucy unscrewed the potion she had. Susan stops her. "It's too late. He's gone. I'm sure he knew what he was doing." She looked round nervously. "We have to go."<p>

"We can't just leave him here!" Lucy shouted.

"Lucy, there's no time." I reasoned. "We've got to tell the others." The wind blew through the trees and Lucy's eyes lit up.

"The trees...wait here!" She ran into the woods, coming back a few seconds later. "I asked a Dryad to tell them for us." She explained. We sat there in silence for the rest of the night. Lucy and Susan slept next to Aslan, while I sat on the steps and Ettol stood against a tree nearby. She had gone off before to get Sora and Tidus to bring the others down. After all, a little extra help couldn't hurt. The only other interruption was a Bulky Vendor that appeared randomly.

The hours passed. Just before sunrise, Susan and Lucy woke. "We should go." Susan said. Lucy shivered.

"I'm so cold." She said. We walked back towards the camp, but before we were even half way across the clearing, there was an earth-shaking crack. We turned to see the Stone Table had cracked in two. Aslan was missing.

"What have they done!" Susan shouted. Then, behind the table, Aslan appeared, the rising sun behind him making his fur glow.

"ASLAN!" We all cried, running over.

"We saw the knife..." I began. Aslan chuckled.

"If the Witch knew the true meaning of sacrifice, she might have interpreted the Deep Magic a little differently. For she would know that if a willing victim who had committed no treachery died in a traitor's stead, the Stone Table would crack, and death itself would begin to unwind.

"We sent the word you were dead" Ettol told him. Lucy drew her knife.

"We have to help them!"

"We will." He said. "But not alone. Now, climb on my back. We have a long ways to go and little time to get there."

"Are you sure you can carry all four of us?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. Now climb on. And you might want to cover your ears." With that, he roared, deafeningly loud. Then he bounded away, heading north.

* * *

><p>We arrived at a castle, what would be the Witch's Castle going from Tidus' description. It was filled with statues. They were all different things, animals, centaurs and dwarfs to name just a few. There was even a giant! It was amazingly tall, on foot was as big as me! Aslan breathed on a statue, and it turned into a living centaur. "Find any others, and call me." We ran off into the castle.<p>

There were statues everywhere. There were also a lot of heartless. A lot of them used ice magic too. Me and Ettol took care of them while the others hunted for statues. Soon we came to a courtyard packed with them. Lucy gasped and ran towards one, a fawn, and called Aslan. He appeared immediately, as he had every time before, and breathed on him. The fawn defossilized **(A/N Not a real word) **Lucy smiled. "Guys, this is..." She started.

"Mr. Tumnus!" Susan shouted. The three of them hugged. We saw Aslan walking towards us, having finished defossilizing every one.

"These are the last statues in the castle. Now we need to hurry. The battle has already started. We climbed back onto Aslan and our new army charged off to the battle.

* * *

><p><span>Sora's POV<span>

I saw Oreius fall. He was turned into stone by the Witch. I continued to battle the Heartless that were swarming the battleground. I fought my way towards Maleficent, who was standing on a column of rock, battling the Mastermind is her form. She had appeared at the same time as the other five from our group, offering her help.

She fired several meteors, one coming in direct contact with the Mastermind. He vanished, and the heartless suddenly started to attack the Witch's forces. I ran off to confront the Witch. I glanced around. Tidus was in his Master form, defeating lots of enemies quite quickly. Riku and Kairi were fighting back to back, darting around the battlefield with help from the Dark Corridors. Caasi, Caixsa and Lem were all in their animal forms, two wolves and a horse. They were all doing amazing amounts of damage. I found the Witch surrounded by statues and bodies, both dead and dying. The field was empty around her, even the heartless staying away. I arrived at the same time as Edmund. We stood on opposite sides of the Witch. He leapt in and swung his sword, it being blocked every time. I attacked from behind, but she managed to block it with her wand. She then flipped over my head and stabbed at me with her wand. It hit, and the last thing I saw was a flash of light as Edmund broke her wand. I called out to Tidus in my mind.

* * *

><p><span>Tidus' POV<span>

_...Tidus..._ Sora shocked me, nearly earning me a stab in my shoulder. I blocked it, then leapt to a rock from which I could see where his was. What I saw scared me. Sora was standing there, near the Witch. Edmund was on the ground next to him. But Sora...was a statue. I yelled out his name, then started to fight my way towards him. I saw Peter doing the same. I got there first and managed to stop the Witch from finishing off Edmund. Peter joined me then. The Witch fought us both off, now using Edmund's sword as well. She slashed at me, which I blocked with Reflect, to her surprise, before I laid several blows. She managed to knock my Keyblades out of my hands and hit me in the stomach with the hilt of one of her swords. I landed next to Sora, the breath knocked out of me. I heard a roar, and looked to a cliff to see Aslan bounding down it.

"Impossible..." The Witch said. Then, she took advantage of Peter's surprise and got him onto his back. She pinned him to the ground and was about to strike, when Aslan pounced on her. I looked away, cringing. I ended up looking at Sora though, and tears welled up in my eyes. I stayed sitting but hugged his leg. I heard something behind me and turned, to see a dwarf with an arrow in his chest.

"Edmund!" Susan shouted.

"Tidus!" Kairi shouted. "Are you ok?"

"No. Sora was turned into a statue..."

"Ok, Tidus..." She sat down next to me, patting my arm.

"Don't worry." Nagem said. Lucy forces Edmund to drink a little of her potion. He gasped and sat up.

"When are you ever going to do what you're told?" Peter asked before they joined together in a group hug. Aslan walked up to Sora, then breathed on him. Slowly, he returned to flesh and blood. When he'd finished, I pounced on him, hugging him as hard as I could. I gave him a quick kiss before getting off of him.

* * *

><p>Several days later, there was a ceremony at Cair Paravel. It was the coronation of the new kings and queens. They walked up the aisle happily, one at a time. We waited for them at the end, all nine of us. They sat on their thrones. The Beavers followed, each with a cushion and two crowns. Mr. Tumnus walked behind them, followed by Aslan.<p>

"To the glistening eastern sea, I give you Queen Lucy the Valiant." Aslan said. Mr. Tumnus took a crown from Mrs. Beaver and put it on Lucy's head. He repeated that for each Pevensie as they were crowned. "To the great western woods, King Edmund the Just. To the radiant southern sun, Queen Susan the Gentle. And to the clear northern skies, King Peter the Magnificent." He paused, then looked at each in turn. "Once a king or Queen of Narnia, always a king or queen."

We all cried out in honor of them. Then a party began. However, that was when we had to say our goodbyes. We found the Beavers first, then Tumnus. After that was the Pevensies, who begged us to stay. When we finally convinced them to let us go, Lucy told us that Aslan had already left. We went to a quiet area in the castle grounds, then teleported back to the ship. When we arrived, we instantly realized something was wrong. Everything but the teleport was out of power, and that drained too when we climbed out. But then, strangest of all, the ship began to move, towards a black hole...

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffie! I thank everyone who is reading this! I hope you are enjoying this! There is only a little bit left to do. Sorry for how short this chapter is. And so, farewell for now!<strong>


	18. Final Meeting

**Next chapter up. There's going to be one, maybe two left.**

**Thanks to every reviewer of this here story!**

* * *

><p>When I regained consciousness, everything was dark. I sat up and found that at least part of the darkness was from Sora's hair. I thought back to what happened before...<p>

* * *

><p><em><span>Flashback<span>_

_The ship sunk into the black hole. It became darker and darker until it became completely black. I felt around, trying to find something, anything to hold on to. I also tried to find Sora, his shoulder, arm, anything! I remembered him being about a meter to my left when I last saw him. I hadn't turned so I started to slide that way, making sure not to turn. "Sora? Anyone?" I called out. No reply. That's when I started to panic for real. _Sora? _ I called through our mental bond? _Please, say something! Let me know that you're alright!

T-Tidus? _I heard, then nothing. Complete and utter silence. I screamed, then a light appeared. It was small at first, but grew larger, eventually revealing Destiny Islands. But it wasn't a good view of it. Sora was standing over me, staring at me with a look of both pride and disgust. Then he kicked me. Hard. In the ribs._

"_Sora, why?" I ask him before he sends a barrage of kicks my way. "Why...?" He picks me up, not gently, but as if I'm a sack of rice or something else. He then carries me over to my boat, takes out the oars and dumps me in it. In a very uncomfortable position too. He then put something on top of me, I couldn't tell what but it was heavy, on top of my already bruised and possibly broken ribs. It caused lots of pain. He then pushed off the boat, sending it floating away._

"_Good riddance to bad rubbish." I hear him say before I pass out from the pain. The next thing I know I'm in a warm bed, wrapped in bandages and blankets with not a clue on anything that has happened since I turned ten. Or at least, that was what I claimed. I did remember, I just rally didn't what to. The memories hurt too much._

_When I finally returned home, I walked straight up to my room, ignoring my parents asking how I was and if I was hungry. I was neither, so I went to my room and locked the door, shutting myself out for weeks, only drinking what I had to. The only time I've opened the door was to get some water to drink when my parents were out. But it was an unfortunate necessity. Everything was. Sleeping brought nightmares of what happened. Of Sora. The one time I went to school I was beaten up three times that I remember. It could have been more for all I know. I've not been back since. _

_I've gone beyond recognition. My skin has turned a pasty white. I've turned incredibly thin. I've lost way to much weight. But I don't care about any of it. He doesn't love me. He doesn't care at all about me. I love him still, even after all this, but why did I have to tell him? Why couldn't I have just pretended I thought of him as no more than a friend?_

I can help you.

"_What? Who are you?"_

I can make you forget about all of this.

And everyone else too.

"W-What? What are you talking about?"

If you agree, I can put everything back like how it was before you told Sora.

You won't remember any of this.

Nor will anyone else...

Choose.

"_S-So you're saying that if I say yes to this, I and no one else will remember anything about this."_

Correct.

"_In that case, I'll decline. I don't want to live a lie. This is what was meant to happen, so it will."_

You insolent boy. If you say no

nothing will change.

Is that what you want?

_I nodded my head._

That is it boy!

YOU SHALL PAY!

_An enormous pain shot up my spine. I yelled out in agony, then blacked out. _

End Flashback

* * *

><p>I was glad that was all a dream. I would've hated to have actually been through that. I wouldn't have survived much longer. Which would've been good. But only if that actually happened. It would've been terrible if it really happened. But it didn't and I was thankful. But the voice. It was so familiar. I just couldn't lay my finger on it.<p>

I looked round for the first time. Sora way lying next to me, the others all dotted around but the furthest away was Riku, about a hundred meters away. Kairi was waking up at about half that distance. I started to figure out how to wake Sora while she walked over. I started by giving him a quick kiss on the forehead, then lips. Then I gave him a proper kiss on the lips, crashing my lips into his. None of those worked. Kairi arrived.

"Kissing a sleeping boy?" She teased.

"Do you want me to tell people about Space Paranoids?" I asked. "Or will you try to wake the others. I won't mind if you start with Riku." She nodded and ran off. Meanwhile, I tried several other methods, including pinching his nose and slapping him. I even mixed some Fire and Blizzard magic in order to soak him with water. Finally I used Cure magic, but even that had little effect. Then, all of a sudden, he disappeared. He just vanished into thin air. "SORA!" I called in shock. I looked round, looking to see if he was there. He wasn't. Meanwhile, Ettol and Lem had both woken. I saw Caasi and Caixsa wake at the exact same second. Then Nagem also disappeared. Riku was the last to wake, despite Kairi's efforts. I felt tears running down my cheeks.

"Tidus, what happened?" Caasi asked.

"Sora just disappeared in front of my eyes. Nagem disappeared too." I explained, the tears still running down my cheeks. "I can't see them anywhere."

"Really?" They were all surprised, but Lem showed it the most. "W-What happened?"

"Well, all I know is that they were both asleep, then disappeared. No clue where they went or why."

If it were possible, a light-bulb would've appeared on Ettol's head. "It might have something to do with the nightmares. Lem, you mentioned one, but what about you all?"

"Well, we had the same one." Caixsa said.

"Yeah, it was about Ocirne..." Caasi shivered.

"My time in the Soundless Prison after Siax caught me, except no Pluto." Kairi said.

"My conflict with the darkness within me." Riku told us.

"I-I dreamed that Sora hated me, but yet I still loved him. It was horrible." I said, trembling slightly. The tears continued. Kairi took my hand and patted me on the shoulder comfortingly. Riku patted my back.

"Listen, I've known Sora since he was two, any I know for certain that he would never do anything bad, even to someone he hated, unless they've threatened anyone he is close to." He told me comfortingly. "Now let's go and find those two." He looked round. "You can choose a direction."

I called out to Sora in my mind. _Sora?_

_Ti...s...lp...m..._ I could hardly make out his voice. _H...y_

_Hang on Sora! We're coming!_

_T...us...ve...ou...he...m...st...head...f...ou. _I could barely make out most of it, but got that the last bit was 'ahead of you'.

"Come on! Hurry!" I ran forwards, the others all following. _Hold on Sora. We'll save you. And Nagem too._

* * *

><p>After ten minutes of solid running, we could see something at the horizon. "Riku, could you get a Dark Corridor to that light?" He stretched out his arm and formed one. All of a sudden, Nagem leapt out, eyes glazed, expression blank and Keyblade at her side.<p>

"Only Tidus may pass now. My master demands it." Her voice was as expressionless as her face. She reached out and formed a shield, blocking everyone but me and her off from it.

"Go for it Tidus." Kairi shouted.

"Go defeat this 'master'." Riku called.

"Knowing LoZ, it's The Mastermind!" Caasi yelled.

"So defeat him and we should all be able to go home!" Caixsa continued.

"And if you defeat him, Nagem will be freed. And Sora if the same happened to him!" Lem cheered.

"Go for it!" Ettol cheered. "Even if we're not with you, we will support you, no matter what!" Another Dark Corridor opened, outside of the shield Nagem made.

"You may go through to watch." We all walked through, Nagem following me. She then lead me into an arena. I looked round. It was large, circular and line with some strong, transparent material. Above where I walked in, Kairi, Riku, Caasi, Caixsa, Ettol and Lem were sat. Opposite them, sat on a gigantic throne, was The Mastermind. Nagem jumped out of the arena, the hole she passed through quickly disappearing, and took a stool on The Mastermind's left. He smirked.

* * *

><p>"Send in the first wave." He called and the gate under the throne opened, tens of heartless swarming out. There were Shadows, as well as the newly discovered Ice Shadows, as well as red and yellow variants. I cast Thunder, and all but the yellow Shadows dissipated.<p>

"Thunder Shadows." I murmured, before I sent a flurry of Blizzard magic at them. When they were all gone, The Mastermind chuckled.

* * *

><p>"Next wave!" he called. This time, multiple chairs rose out of the floor, and there was the sound of footsteps from the gate, but otherwise nothing happened whatsoever. That is, until a tongue suddenly lashed out towards me. I followed it back to it's source and started to attack. What happened next surprised me. It faded into visibility, to reveal a large, green, chameleon-like heartless. I carried on the attack, eventually defeating it.<p>

"Is that it? That was too easy!" Then I felt a pain in my back. I span, just to see one of the chairs. Then it seemed to move. I gave it a quick slash and it turned into another chameleon heartless, this one grey and yellow. I attacked it and after slightly less time than it took with the previous heartless. When it disappeared, I looked towards The Mastermind. "Anything else?"

* * *

><p>"One more wave." He said. The gate opened once again. From the shadows behind it, Sora walked out. His expression was like Nagem's, completely blank. Then, he grinned evilly, then charged at me, Keyblade ready. I dodged backwards, using the chairs to help dodge. He continued to attack.<p>

"Sora?" I asked him. He did that grin again.

"Yes?"

"Why are you doing this?" He swung at my head, forcing me to re-summon my Keyblade to block it.

"Because my Master demands it." He shrugged. I blocked another attack, but felt that it was weaker than before.

"Sora?" I could see him shaking.

"Tidus...attack me! P-Please!" He was struggling to talk.

"Sora, I can't!"

"What is this? Are you disobeying me slave?" The Mastermind called.

"Tidus...please! Knock me out!" He pleaded.

"NO!" I yelled, shocking him. "I love you Sora. You mean more to me than anyone else in the universe. I could never attack you. Even in this situation, even if you started to bully me, I could never do anything bad to you." With that, I pulled him into a hug. Then I smashed my lips into his.

* * *

><p><strong>I was planning on putting in more but this was a good place to stop. Two chapters left.<strong> **I hope you've all been enjoying this.**

**Bye!**


	19. Two Become One

**Chapter 19 here. I thank everyone who has reviewed and I hope that everyone reading this will keep on reading. And the start of this will probably be a bit of a clique. Sorry!**

**Anyway, enjoy! Disclaimer still hasn't moved.**

* * *

><p><span>Lem's POV<span>

In an extremely cheesy fashion, Tidus smashed his lips into Sora's. Then, still cheesily, they were bathed in a bright light, that grew brighter until it hurt to look at it. Then it started flashing different colours, basically turning the room into a giant disco room. It kept on growing brighter too, until even turned away with your eyes closed it still hurt. Then I saw a Dark Corridor open if front of me and Ettol run in. I followed. We gathered outside. After a minute, Riku checked back in there. He beckoned us through. In the room, the light was just fading. One figure stood there.

"What is this?"

"Mastermind!" He shouted. It's voice sounded like both Tidus' and Sora's at the same time. His hair was spiky blond and his clothes were checkered black and white, with several yellow belts and blue streaks down the sides. One pocket was red, the other was blue. His trousers went half-way past his knees. The shoes were dark grey. And the eyes, one was blue, the other green. "We are Tidora, and we will be your downfall."

* * *

><p><span>Tidora's POV<span>

We were strong. We were together. We were Sora and Tidus combined. We summoned our Keyblades, Remembrance and Forgiveness, and leapt at the barrier blocking us from The Mastermind, shattering it with a single blow. We then charged at him. "Nagem! Shield me!" He yelled.

"As if!" She called from the other side of the arena. Our fusing had freed her from his power. The Mastermind tried to sink back into his chair, then seemed to remember something. He pulled back one of the throne's arms. The seat rose right to the top of the throne, which was a long way. He laughed, then pulled back the other arm. Instantly, swarms of heartless started to pour out of the arena doors. Within twenty seconds, we were surrounded by a Heat Saber, a Zip Slasher, a Stalwart Blade and a Trickmaster. A Windstorm hovered above us. We chuckled, then span, hitting all of the heartless around us and making them vanish. Then we leapt us and destroyed the Windstorm. We quickly took care of most of the other heartless with Thunder magic, making sure to hit The Mastermind at least once. Then we finished off the rest of them, mainly Silver Rocks, Green Requiems, Yellow Operas, Thunder Shadows and Lance Soldiers. These were all finished off quickly. We then started to climb the throne, jumping between various ledges to reach the top. Then, we jumped in front of The Mastermind.

"NO! PLEASE HAVE MERCY!" He begged, trying to sink into the seat.

"When did you ever show any?" We asked him, before bringing our Keyblades together. They clashed together is a flash of white, and fused together into a single weapon. "The Lover's Heart." We murmured, then raised it. "Prepare for your end Mastermind." I brought it slamming down into him and the cloud of darkness that was his being vanished, for eternity. We landed gracefully on the ground.

"You did it!" Kairi called as they all ran over.

"Um, guys, sorry about what happened." Nagem said.

"Don't worry Nagem. You didn't have a choice." Caasi gave her a hug.

"Sorry. It was just terrible. The nightmare I had, it was scary. There wasn't anything I wouldn't have done to stop it, save for harm any of you." She started to cry on Caasi's shoulder. He patted her on the back while she cried. Meanwhile, we started to split back into our separate beings.

* * *

><p><span>Tidus' POV<span>

We rematerialized slightly above the ground so we had a little drop to start with. I instantly fell over though due to Sora's flying tackle. We kissed. I ran my tongue over the bottom of his mouth, but was interrupted by Ettol. "Guys, save that for later. We've got to move. Now!" She pointed towards the throne. It was starting to break down, shards of it flying off and vanishing at a rapid rate. I tried to activate the teleport, but it didn't work.

"Riku! Caixsa! Make Dark Corridors to the tower. NOW!" They made them and we poured through, barely managing to escape the fast dissolving world. Yen Sid sent us a glare and Mickey a questioning look. "We defeated The Mastermind." I explained. "The world we were in, I assume it wasn't a real one, was destroyed." Yen Sid nodded and Mickey sighed in relief.

"That's great guys!" Mickey praised us. "But, might I ask who it was who defeated him?"

"Tidus and Sora." Caasi said instantly. "We weren't really that much help then." That boy was honest.

"If that's the case..." He handed us both something. "These are the more advanced versions. Cid's made three of them that have worked. The other he's using to make others. You can use them to find anyone on your world. Your two can also play any video game for a handheld console." He looked at are bemused faces. "Cid's always trying to mix entertainment and real uses. Sorry to the rest of you but these versions don't play video games." He handed the rest of them similar things. They were black boxes with a lone screen. I flicked a small switch next to the screen. Right away, a picture of the world appeared, along with an option to look for a person, starting with the ones nearest.

"Aqua and Ventus have returned to their own world to repair it. They will send a message when they're done." Yen Sid said. "Until then, you should stay in your own worlds. You may visit any world anytime that you like, but you shouldn't move to a different world. You belong in your own worlds." Two gummi ships appeared outside the window. "Kairi, you may stay in Destiny Islands, don't worry. Just don't let anyone else know where you really come from."

"Thank you." She said. We then found ourselves on one of the two gummis, but just me, Kairi, Riku and Tidus. I looked at Sora, pausing at his eyes. There was something wrong...

"Aha!" I shouted, startling everyone. "One of your eyes has changed colour Sora!"

"Same with you actually. One of your eyes is blue."

"One of your's is green."

"Oh, it must be from when you turned into Tidora! You two swapped an eye." Kairi deduced. Sora chuckled.

Oh, well if that's the case I will definitely keep an eye out for you." I laughed at the joke.

"And I for you." I said.

"Right, I'm going to set course for Destiny Islands before I die from the sappiness of your conversation." Riku left, closely followed by Kairi. I smiled.

* * *

><p>"So where did we leave off?" I asked. "Oh, wait. I remember." I pounced on him, slamming my lips into his. I ran my tongue around his lips, asking for access. He let my tongue enter and I started to map out his mouth, something I've been waiting ages to do. He sucked my tongue and I grabbed his head, trying to get him even closer. I never realized how annoying noses could be. He started to run his hands up and down my back, reaching under my top. The door opened and was broke apart, panting.<p>

"Guys, come to the cockpit. We've arrived." We followed Kairi to the cockpit walking hand in hand. Then I thought of something.

"Hey, Sora? What exactly was your nightmare about?" I asked. He shuddered.

"I-It was about you. I went into my Anti-form. Once I defeated all of the heartless there, I started to turn on you guys. The first I killed was Nagem, followed by Lem, then Caasi, Ettol, Caixsa, Riku and Kairi, in that order. Then it came to you. It took delight in chasing you down, breaking your arms and legs, then slowly killing you." He shuddered. "But that wasn't the worst of it. I don't normally know what I'm doing in Anti, but this tie I was fully conscious inside it. When the voice came, telling me could have you back, I jumped at the chance. That's how he got me."

"Oh, I'm sorry Sora." I said. He shook his head.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about." He said. He took my hand again and we walked side by side as we headed towards the world we had called home for as long as we can remember.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short. I got a couple of ideas from Digimon and Artemis Fowl, so you know. I hope you've been enjoying this.<strong>

**There's just the epilogue left now. I'm sad to have nearly finished this. I've enjoyed writing it.**

**Bye!**


	20. Epilouge: A Tale to be Told

**Here's the epilogue. I'm really sad that I've finished this but, well in the end it was inevitable. I hope you have all enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Well, here it is. The end of my story.**

* * *

><p><span>Tidus' POV<span>

Well, after all of that we had an uneventful trip back to the islands. True we warped, but hey. Anyway, we left the gummi at the very outskirts of the world and teleported to the Secret Place. It was one of the few places we knew would be empty, especially since it was sunrise. We headed to the pier and waited for Selphie and Wakka's inevitable arrival. They arrived at the same time as each other, surprised to see us. We just smiled and pretended we'd spent a few days at the back of the island. Theat is, before they noticed mine and Sora's eyes.

"Hey, why have your eyes changed colour?" Selphie asked. We glanced at each other uncertainly.

_I've got it! _I thought. "We found some people doing some kind of experiment. Me and Sora watched, then they ran away. After that it exploded. Some chemical got into our eyes, changing the colour." I explained.

"That makes sense, ya." Wakka said. "Did it hurt?"

"A little. It was surprisingly painless. Anyway, what have you been up to?"

Well, I got to go abroad for the week." Selphie said. "It was freezing there! Seriously, you should go to warm places for summer, not cold ones!"

"I was out of town. Blitzball tournament, mon." Wakka said. "What about you guys?"

"We didn't do anything special. We just hung out." Riku said.

"What was really strange though, is that I couldn't actually contact you. I must have called like twenty times!" Selphie said, a puzzled look on her face. "Why not?"

"Well, you get really bad signal here and we spent the week camping on this island." Kairi lied, grinning. "Anyway, did either of you find someone?" They both blushed.

"Well...? Sora asked.

"Well, we kinda both did..." Wakka said nervously.

"You fell in love with each other, didn't you?" I asked, grinning. They opened their mouths. "No, no, no. Don't bother denying it. It's kinda obvious." They blushed an ever darker shade. Hey, that means we've all fallen in love!"

"Really? I'm sure that Sora and Kairi are a couple, but what about you two?" Selphie asked.

"Actually, it's Riku and Kairi who fell for each other." Sora said. "And as for me and Tidus, well..." He kissed my cheek. Selphie gave out a little shriek.

"OMG! I never realized you two were gay! Oh, that is so hot!" She was hyper. And, a fan-girl? That was something I never expected.

"Yes Selphie." I tried to calm her down. All of us did. She was too hyper.

We spent the rest of the day spread across the island. Wakka and Selphie were in the tree-house, Riku and Kairi on the second, smaller beach. Me and Sora sat next to each other on the oddly shaped Paopu tree. He threw me something. "Tidus! Catch!" I caught it. It was a Paopu fruit. "Fancy one between us?"

I grinned, then took a bite, giving it to him for the next. We ate it like that until it was all gone. "You do know the myth about the Paopu fruit, right?" I asked.

"Yep. Our destinies are now even more intertwined than before. I find it hard to believe they could be though." Sora said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there must be something about our Keyblades. You know, Remembrance and Forgiveness. And don't forget about our time as Tidora."

"True. Anyway, let's get down to it." I said, then pulled him off the tree and pinned him to the ground. I kissed his lips gently, then smashed my lips into his. While he ran his hands up and down my back, I tried to pull him even closer than he already was. We lent away from each other for air, then I kissed him again, this time getting my tongue in his mouth. I played with his tongue before finishing my exploration of his mouth. The kiss must have lasted five minutes before we had to break it, panting. When I regained my breath, I grinned again. "Ready for more?" I asked. He nodded, then I started to pull off his shirt... **(A/N Did you really think I would write about that? Seriously, this isn't M rated.)**

* * *

><p>The years passed, all of us happy. The four of us had visited Aqua and Ventus once their world had been repaired. It was called The Land of Departure and was quite nice place. There was even another friend of theirs there now, a man called Terra. He was apparently the one who let Riku use his Keyblade. If that was the case, I still had no clue as to who let me use it. That is, until a night a couple of months later. But that's another thing. We also visited Caasi and co. whenever we could. Caasi and Caixsa's relationship was much more...involved now and both Ettol and Nagem had fallen in love. Their lives had all wound up quite well.<p>

As for us, well, we were all happy. Riku had gone into journalism while Kairi wrote poetry. They had married pretty much as soon as they could. They now had a lovely pair of twins, Stephanie and Andrew. Both were two years old. I'd bought a house for me and Sora from my profits as an author, writing sci-fi stories that were surprisingly popular. He had become a primary school teacher, working with five year old's. They all loved him and were sad when they had to move on. None of them loved him more than me though. Every day, I greeted him with a cuddle. Then while he marked all of the work they'd done, I continue working on whatever book I was writing. We normally finished by six, at which time one of us started to cook. We alternated weeks for cooking. Then, we settled down to watch a film for the night, or read together, or did something to pass the time for which we could cuddle up next to each other. Then, late at night, we headed up to our bedroom, we made sure James was asleep, then went to bed ourselves, often ending up with a very nice event occurring.

James was our seven year old son. We'd adopted him soon after we moved into this house. He was four when we adopted him. He was a quiet boy, but still seemed popular. We loved him with all our hearts. And he loved us, though I think he preferred Sora to me. He always called me 'Mum' too, but that was probably so it wouldn't be so confusing.

* * *

><p>I sighed at looked back at my work, the result of two trips to another world, two years of racking my brains and twenty years over which our tale took place. Twenty chapters, the story of how I fell in love with Sora and our subsequent adventure. A tale I had to tell. The door opened and I smiled as Sora walked in. "Finished?" He asked.<p>

"At long last." I yawned as Sora massaged my shoulders. "Twenty chapters, retelling our life, the more exciting parts anyway, I skipped the time before you arrived back at the islands. I had to get some things from the others but I did it." He rubbed my neck.

"You do remember that this will be passed as fiction, right?"

"So long as it's published, I don't really mind." I leaned back and kissed his chin, grinning. "Anyway, your turn for making dinner tonight. What do you have planned?"

"Well, since James is at a friend's house, I made something special, just for the two of us." He smiled and kissed my forehead. So no going into the Dining Room 'til I call you." I stood and took both his hands in mine, the matching rings on our fingers shining in the light from the computer.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the sappy ending. Hope that you enjoyed reading this. Please continue reviewing.<strong>

**I thank anybody who has read this and I hope I can continue to write stories just as good as they are now. So, bye! See you in the next story!**


End file.
